


If You Must Die

by iamirondad



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Rewrite, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 33,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamirondad/pseuds/iamirondad
Summary: Thomas leads his friends on their final mission to save Minho, but he is concealing a secret from the people who love him most. He has the Flare. When he is too weak; it is up to Newt, the second-in-command of the group to seize the day, and attempt to save Thomas so they can all make it to the Safe Haven. (Tdc movie with Thomas and Newt’s roles switched.)





	1. The Right Arm

**Chapter 1: The Right Arm**

**The Right Arm:** _The Right Arm is an organization opposed to WICKED._

Brenda’s breathing was the only thing Thomas could concentrate on. It was ragged, and laboured. The Crank was taking over. He looked back at her, she was far away from him at the end of the group; she tried her best to avoid his gaze. Thomas followed Harriet and Sonya down the path into the camp, where it was alive with people - it reminded Thomas of the Glade.  “You guys are lucky you found us when you did. We're moving out at first light.” Sonya explained. She turned back, and asked a small group of people close to them, “Where’s Vince?”  
  
“Somewhere over there, I think,” a guy pointed as he walked away from the group.   
  
“Who’s Vince?” Thomas asked.   
  
“He's the one who decides if you get to stay.” Harriet smiled, turning to them; evidently still in awe that they had found Aris.   
  
“I thought the Right Arm was supposed to be an army,” Minho said, almost sarcastically.   
  
“Yeah, we were. This is all that's left of us. Lot of good people died getting us this far,” a man dressed in a leather jacket, and belt with various things attached walked out; he was around the same age as Jorge. He looked rough, and his expression wasn’t warm, and welcoming. He was probably wary of newcomers. Thomas guessed he was Vince, considering how Harriet and Sonya had said he was in charge.”Who are they?” He asked, looking to the girls.   
  
“They're Immunes. Caught 'em coming up the mountain.” Harriet explained.   
  
“Did you check 'em?” Vince asked.   
  
“I know this guy, Aris. I trust him,” Harriet pointed.   
  
“Well, I don't. Check 'em.” Vince ordered.   
  
“Hey boss,” a guy from the side of the group said. He was gesturing to Brenda, who was now struggling to breathe, but before he could finish his sentence, Brenda fell forward; Thomas tried to catch her, but he was too slow, and she collapsed onto the ground below.   
  
“Brenda! Brenda!” Jorge shouted, bending down, and pulling her into the comfort of his arms, “Brenda, talk to me.”   
  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she stuttered. Thomas locked his eyes on her, ignoring his friends muttering, as tears brimmed in his eyes.   
  
Vince bend down, placing his hand on Jorge’s shoulder, “What’s wrong with her?” He asked; Thomas sighed, knowing exactly what was going on.   
  
“I don’t know,” Jorge said, holding Brenda closer to him.   
  
Vince noticed her bandaged leg, he pulled it back, “What the hell? Shit! Crank! We got a Crank!” He said, pulling back and taking out his gun, pointing it directly at Brenda. Two members of the right arms pulled Jorge away from her, and he tried to fight back, but they were too strong. Frypan placed his arms out, putting himself in front of his friends, backing up. Frypan looked to Thomas, who was the only one stepped aside from his friends. He tried to reach for him, but Thomas irrationally charged forward, putting himself between the gun and Brenda. He wouldn’t let her die, even if he had only known her for a day.. Thomas had that flaw, he became attached to people very quickly, and that’s why he cared so deeply about the everyone around him. “Wait, wait!” He waved his arms around, trying to calm the situation down.   
  
“Step back!” Vince shouted.   
  
“This just happened, okay? She’s not dangerous yet!” Thomas shouted, pleading for Brenda, but also for himself - he couldn’t lose anyone else.   
  
“You shouldn't have brought her here!” Vince spat.   
  
“I know, I--” Thomas sighed trying to find an argument.   
  
“We let Cranks in here now, the Safe Haven doesn't last a week! Step back!” Vince ordered.   
  
“I understand, okay? I understand. Just listen. Please. Please, okay? I told her that you could help. Okay. There's got to be something you can do.” Thomas begged, sure he was about to start crying.   
  
“Yeah, there is,” Vince began, cocking his gun, “I can put her out of her misery.”   
  
“No! No!” Jorge shouted. Thomas was ready to jump in front of the gun if he had to, but he didn’t because a voice stopped Vince in his tracks.   
  
“Vince, that's enough! Let him go,” a woman appeared from nearby; she, unlike Vince, had a welcoming presence, and she calmed Thomas as soon as he saw her. She shared similar features with the woman Thomas had seen in his dreams, his mother. He knew she wasn’t her, but it was the only thing he could think about.  “Let him go!” She said, pointing to Jorge; he was released, and he bend down for Brenda.   
  
“She’s infected Doc, there’s nothing we can do for her,” Vince explained.

“No, but they can,” Mary smiled, not even turning to Vince, “Hello, Thomas.” She stepped forward.

“What?” Vince’s face softened as he muttered almost inaudibly.   
  
All of Thomas’s friends looked at him, perplexed by him once more. Newt couldn’t hold back a small chuckle, of course, they knew Thomas.  No one had ever been able to figure Thomas out, not even Thomas could work how he pieced everything together. He was a closed book with no explanation. They knew he cared, but they didn’t know why. He worked for WCKED, and they were all manipulative, and coldhearted. Thomas was the opposite. Nevertheless, he seemed to have a sense of mystery wrapped around him “You know me?” Thomas asked, as bemused as his friends.   
  
“Interesting. It makes sense they'd put you in the maze.” she walked over to Brenda, kneeling down and taking her wrist in her hand, “Though I must admit. I was worried they'd kill you after what you did.”   
  
“What I did?” Thomas asked.   
  
“The first time we spoke, you said you couldn't take it anymore, watching your friends die, one by one. The last time we spoke you gave me the coordinates of every WCKD compound, trial and lab,” Mary explained. Those words were all Thomas and his friends had been waiting to hear, to find out why he was put into the Maze and why he saved them. Thomas was slowly becoming less of a mystery to them.   
  
“He was our source,” Vince told everyone.   
  
“We couldn't have pulled all this off without him.” Mary told them, “Take her to the tent,” she said, “And get these guys some warm clothes, it’s the least we can do.” Jorge lifted Brenda up with the help of another and guided her to the tent. “Thomas, with me, and bring one of your friends. Only one.” She told him, holding a single finger up.   
  
Thomas nodded, turning on his heel; his eyes searched for Newt. It was unintentional, but his mind went straight to Newt when Mary told him to bring a friend. The blonde nodded, with a small familiar grin grew on his face, which made Thomas feel instantly safer. “Me?” He asked, pointing at himself. Thomas chuckled as he nodded.

“See you lot later,” Newt said, walking over to Thomas; standing by his side as they followed the steps Mary had taken. Newt studied Thomas for a second, his smile fading. Thomas seemed out of place, and uncomfortable. “Hey, Tommy?” He bumped his shoulder against his friends, “You don’t seem too happy? You were their source, you might have worked for WCKD, but you were fighting for _us_ .”   
  
“But there was a time where I wasn’t fighting for you,” Thomas told him.   
  
“Don’t always focus on the negatives,” Newt said, “Okay?”   
  
“Okay.” Thomas nodded, they both walked into the tent. They were faced with Mary, stood in front of the bed where Brenda was now laid.   
  



	2. Thomas’s Past

**Chapter 2: Thomas’s Past**

**Thomas’s Past:** _ Thomas had his memories taken from him by WCKED, but Mary knows more about him then he knows about himself. _

When Thomas and Newt entered the tent; Mary walked over, pressing her hands on their shoulders, drawing them away from both Brenda and Jorge to the corner of the tent. “So, I know you will have a lot of questions, and I will answer all of them. But, we need to help her first,” Mary said, turning back to Brenda, “Because she’s in a lot of pain.” She pointed to Thomas, “Thomas and…” Mary hesitated, pointing at Newt.   
  
“Newt,” Newt told her, “And what’s your name?”   
  
“Mary,” she told them,“I remember you Newt, Thomas talked about you all the time. You were one of the main reasons he betrayed WCKD.”   
  
“Why?” Thomas asked, eyebrows raised.   
  
Mary looked at Newt, and he automatically knew what she was referring to, “I’ll tell you later.” Newt told his friend.   
  
“How close are you two?” Mary asked.    
  
“We’re best friends,” Newt said, “On a good day.”   
  
“I’m about to tell you something sensitive and scary,” Mary told them, “Especially for you, Thomas.” By the tone of her voice, it was like she was going to say, Thomas.” Thomas shifted, and Newt stared at his friend, worried. Newomas was dying. She sounded sincere, and like the information, she had hurt her also. Newt’s happiness was all drained out of him, just by the tone of a stranger’s voice talking about Thomas.   
  
“Okay…” Thomas said, trying to act strong.    
  
“You told me, when we spoke, why they never sent you into the maze.” she started, “And there were many reasons, you were one of their most intelligent subjects, and well…”   
  
“I’m not immune,” Thomas finished, she nodded. Newt swallowed the lump in his throat, sniffling and rubbing his arms against his eyes to make sure he wasn’t crying.  Thomas was the reason they escaped, he didn’t deserve this news. Newt looked at Brenda, and his chest tightened;  _ what if Thomas was like her one day? _ Helpless and lost.   
  
“You’re not,” Mary said, “But if this offers any comfort, I know who is.”    
  
“Frypan, Minho, Teresa, Aris?” Thomas quickly listed, “and Newt?” He said turning to his friend.   
  
“They’re all immune,” she told them. Thomas smiled, but Newt didn’t. He knew that Thomas was the main source of hope for the group and if he were to die, they’d lose everything.    
  
Thomas turned to Newt, and his smile faded too. “I’m fine.” he lied.    
  
“I wish I could believe that,” Newt said. 

Mary spoke next, relieving Thomas from having the battle with Newt about how he felt. “Newt, you can save Brenda. If you’re not scared of needles.”    
  
“I’m fine with needles.” Newt sat down, and Thomas stood close by; Jorge turned to him, he and Newt were now the only two people who knew Thomas was not immune. Jorge gave him a comforting smile, and Thomas responded with a small nod.   
  
As Mary drew blood from Newt, she started to tell them the story of how they got where they were. “In the beginning, we were lost. All we knew for sure was that the younger you were the stronger your chances,” she explained.   
  
“Did you work for them like Tommy did?” Newt asked.   
  
“Long time ago. You know, at first, we had the best intentions. Find a cure, save the world. It was clear you kids were the key, because you’re immune,” she told him.   
  
“But why are some of us immune?” Thomas asked.   
  
“Well eventually, we found an answer to that. An enzyme produced by the brains of the immune. Once separated from the bloodstream it can serve as a powerful agent to slow the spread of the virus,” she told them, “But it is not in everyone, some unique few have mutated along with the time, and have now produced this enzyme.”   
  
“You found a cure?” Thomas asked.   
  
“Not exactly. The enzyme can't be manufactured, only harvested from the immune. The young. Of course, that didn't stop WCKD. If they had their way they'd sacrifice an entire generation,” she held up a vial of blue liquid, “All for this. A gift of biology. Of evolution. But one not meant for all of us.” She walked over, injecting into Brenda’s arm, in a matter of seconds, Brenda could breathe again.   
  
“How long will that give her?” Thomas asked.   
  
“A few months maybe. But that's the catch, isn't it? She'll always need more. Okay. Let's go outside,” she said, placing her hands on Jorge’s shoulders,  “Let these kids rest.” She was able to get Jorge up onto his feet, when he was out of the tent, she turned back to Newt and Thomas, “Boys. She can’t come with us.” She said, before leaving.    
  
There were a few seconds of silence before Newt spoke, “You okay, Tommy?”   
  
“I’m good,” Thomas lied.   
  
“Absolute klunk!” Newt exclaimed, “Don’t be a bloody idiot, I know you like to act like a hero, but I can see when you’re scared!” He shouted, Thomas stepped back; looking away from Newt. “Tommy?” Newt’s voice softened.   
  
“I am terrified,” Thomas stuttered, he turned back with tears in his eyes. “But all of you are going to be okay, and that's all that matters to me!”    
  
“After everything you are entitled to care about yourself,” Newt snapped.

“I know,” Thomas shrugged, “But I don’t.”

Brenda stirred in her sleep. “We’ll talk about this later. I’m going to go and see the others.” he said, Thomas nodded.  “Tell her to get better,” Newt pointing to Brenda as he walked out the entrance to the tent.   
  
When he got outside, he was taken into an unexpected hug by Jorge. “Thank you, Newt.”   
  
“No problem,” Newt grinned, escaping the hug.

“I’m sorry about Thomas,” Jorge said.   
  
“Yeah, but I mean he hasn’t got the flare.” Newt sighed, “I might ask Mary if we could use my blood on him now for security. I’ll ask her later.” Jorge nodded, “Do you mind keeping it between us for now? I don’t want the others shanks to worry.”   
  
“Of course,” Jorge told him, with that he walked away to sit down.

Newt studied the camp for his friends, he looked up high and noticed them all sat away from the camp. He walked up the path, and walked in from behind them, “Hey guys,” he grinned, taking a seat next to Teresa.   
  
“How’s Brenda?” Teresa asked.   
  
“They used my blood as a temporary cure and it seems to be working,” Newt grinned.    
  
“Why not Thomas’s?” Minho asked.   
  
“He still felt sick from what happened at the club, so he wanted to be safe rather than sorry,” Newt lied.   
  
Teresa raised from the spot, brushing herself down “I’m going for a walk,” she told them.   
  
“Don’t stray too far,” Newt told her; eyeballing her as she walked in front of them all.    
  
“I’m only going up there,” she gestured to the hill, she trekked up the path, leaving the boys behind to talk amongst themselves.   
  
“Is she okay?” Newt asked watching her as she faded into the distance.    
  
“She’s been a little quiet recently,” Frypan said, “But haven’t we all?” He gestured to the camp, “It’s beautiful.”

“We can finally relax.” Minho winked.

“Yeah, that would be nice.” Newt sighed, darting his eyes around at the sights; the sky was fading into a light purple colour, and the camp was alive with laughter. “Is anyone else really tired?”

“Yeah,” Frypan nodded, “So tired.” He groaned, “What do you think the Safe Haven is going to be like?” He turned back, “I’m excited.”   


“Me too,” Minho smiled, “Just imagine, a place WCKD will never find us. No more running.”

“You love running,” Newt chuckled.

“Okay. No more running away from things.” Minho corrected.

“Ah, right.” Newt nodded; all three of them erupted into fits of laughter. “Not being on the run or trapped in a maze. It's going to be strange.”

“Yeah, it will be.” Frypan nodded.

“I think Tommy will be sad though,” Newt admitted, “Brenda can’t come with us. She is still got that Crank buried deep.”

“She’ll still die?” Minho questioned, Newt nodded. “That’s a shame, she’s cool. She can fight, run fast and mock people, three elements that also make me.” 

“That is extremely true.” Newt grinned.    
  
They heard footsteps behind them, it was Thomas. They all stayed silent, welcoming him with smiles. Thomas sat down, rubbing his hands together to try and keep himself warm, “I wish Alby could have seen all of this,” Newt said, looking around.   
  
“And Winston,” Frypan said.    
  
“And Chuck,” Thomas sighed, clutching onto Chuck’s small carved figure in his hand.    
  
“He'd be proud of you, you know, Tommy?” Newt told him, Thomas nodded.   
  
“Hey, Aris!” Frypan shouted, waving.   
  
“Hey, guys!” Aris called and waved back.   
  
“I kinda like that kid,” Frypan said.   
  
“I still don’t trust him though,” Minho commented. Everyone laughed, Thomas looked around noticing Teresa’s absence.   
  
“Hey, where’s Teresa?” Thomas asked.   
  
“She went up there,” Newt pointed back to the hill, where Teresa was stood.     
  
“Okay,” Thomas got up onto his feet, “I need to talk to her. See you guys in a second.” He started to climb the hill, tripping over the odd few rocks. By the time he reached the top, the sun was setting and the sky was now a dark purple.    
  
“Hey, you okay? What are you doing up here?” Thomas asked.    
  
“Just thinking,” Teresa told him.   
  
“All right, I'll let you be alone,” Thomas started to walk back down the hill.   
  
“You’re not immune, are you?” Teresa suddenly asked.   
  
Thomas stopped, slowly spinning back on his heel. He stared at her, with a look of utter confusion, “How--how--do you know?” He stammered.    
  
“I overheard you all in the tent,” Teresa told him, “I’m sorry.”   
  
“I don’t care,” Thomas shrugged, “I mean it’s not ideal, but all of you are going to be okay,” he smiled, “I’m happy with that.”   
  
“The virus killed everyone I love, all my family.” Teresa told him, tears teasing in her eyes, “I only remember my Mother, do you remember yours?”   
  
“I think so…sometimes.” Thomas nodded.   
  
“I remember mine like I saw her yesterday. She was a beautiful woman. Everybody loved her. And before WCKED, she was all I had. When she got sick, I didn't know what to do. I just kept her locked up. Hidden. I thought she'd get better.” Teresa cried.   
  
Thomas went to say something, to tell her she didn’t need to carry on if it saddened her too much, but he stayed silent and let her talk.    
  
“Every night, she'd make these awful sounds, like screaming. And then, one night, she just stopped. She was finally quiet. I went down to her room and there was blood everywhere. But she was just sat there, calm. She said she was feeling better. The visions were gone. She'd taken care of them. She took her eyes out, Thomas. There are millions of people suffering out there. Millions of stories, just like mine. We can't turn our backs on them. I won't.” she sobbed.   
  
“What are you saying?” Thomas asked slowly, not understanding the content behind her story.   
  
“I'm saying, I want you to understand,” Teresa told him, tears freely falling down her cheeks.    
  
“Understand what?” Thomas asked.   
  
“Why I did it.” She told him; behind her, lights of helicopters in the distance could be seen.   
  
“Teresa…” Thomas stood back.   
  
“Please don't fight them, Thomas,” she begged him, “They can save you! We can save everyone!”   
  
“We?” Thomas questioned, “What have you done? What have you done?” He stuttered, running down the hill, a helicopter flew over head, he waved his hands and screamed, “No!” But before he made it to the camp, a bomb went off. He stopped looking down at the camp, in shock. His mind turned to Newt, Minho, Frypan, Aris and Brenda, the only friends he had left. He could hear everyone screaming, and he knew he needed to run to them, but he was frozen to the spot.   
  



	3. Captured

**Chapter 3: Captured**

When the first explosion hit, Newt looked up at the mountain to see Teresa still stood in her spot, but he saw another figure dart away from her. So, he already knew that Thomas was coming for them. He leapt up, Minho and Frypan followed, all three of them ran down the place they climbed up and avoided gunfire by hiding behind three metal barrels. “Where’s Thomas?” Frypan shouted.

Minho ran forward. “Vince! Harriet!” He called, with Newt and Frypan on his tail, they stopped by a truck where Vince and Harriet were stationed.   
  
“How can we help?” Frypan asked.   
  
“You need to cover us!” Harriet shouted as she grabbed a gun.    
  
“Hey! Do you know how to use this thing?” Vince asked, handing a gun to Minho, who cocked the gun in response. “Cover me!” Newt and Frypan also took guns and aimed at the soldiers.    
  
“Vince! Hurry up! There’s too many of them!” Newt shouted, when as a device was thrown by one of the WCKD soldiers, and electrocuted them. The last thing Newt remembered before falling face first to the ground was seeing Thomas, crouched down in an obvious hiding place. Newt smiled, knowing his friend was safe.

He was soon grabbed and pulled him from the ground; he could see his friends around him, being pushed as hurried forward by soldiers. Newt was forced down to his knees, he rolled his shoulders back to push the soldier off him who had been vile to him just for the sake of being vile.

“Can you see Thomas?” Minho whispered.

“I saw him. I hope Brenda and Jorge forced him to get out,” Newt said, Minho and Frypan nodded, but all three of them knew that the last thing that Thomas would ever do. He’d never run away without them.

“How many did we get?” Janson asked, walking onto the scene.

“All of them. Give or take.” A WCKD soldier told him.

“Give or take what?” Janson asked.

“Well, they lost a few,” the WCKD soldier answered.

Janson looked around the camp with narrowed eyes. “Where’s Thomas?”

For the two seconds when there was no answer, but then Thomas's voice shouted, “I’m right here!” Newt turned, to see Thomas approaching with his hands in the air. A WCKD soldier grabbed Thomas’s shoulder, and dragged him down the line, presenting him to Janson, as if he were meat.

“Thomas!” Janson exclaimed, excited to see him for all the wrong reasons. He placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder, and kneed him in the stomach, Vince leapt forward, wanting to save him, but he was pulled back, “Get him in line.” Thomas was forced down next to Minho, heaving from the blow.  “Okay.” Janson walked forward to a fighter, “Bring her in.”   


Newt turned to Thomas, but Minho was the one to ask, “Why didn’t you run?”

“I’m tired of running,” Thomas choked out, not wanting to tell them the truth about Teresa. He knew what the betrayal would do to them. He wasn’t ready to accept it himself. 

A hovercraft descended from above, revealing Ava Page herself, dressed in all white from head to toe. Thomas wondered why she dressed like that. White meant purity, and there was nothing pure about Ava. She killed children for a cure when they did nothing but exist. She was guided over to the group surrounded by soldiers. 

Thomas was pulled up, and brought forward by a soldier, “Hello Thomas.” Ava smiled, two WCKED operatives guided Teresa over; Ava placed her hand on her shoulder, “I’m glad you’re safe.” Thomas closed his eyes, the truth was out there. No going back. 

“What the hell? Teresa?” Frypan questioned, rising from the spot.

“Wait, what’s going on?” Newt asked, looking to Teresa. Someone, who up to this point, he had considered a friend.

“She’s with them,” Thomas explained.

“Since when?” Minho asked angrily, turning to Thomas. Not wanting to look at her for another second. It would hurt if she had not been their friend since day one, but it would be worse if she decisively chose to betray them.

“Oh, Teresa's always had an evolved appreciation of the greater good. Once we restored her memories, it was only a matter of time.” Janson explained, placing a hand on her shoulder.    


Newt, Minho, Frypan and Thomas stared at her in denial, anger and every emotion they had experienced when escaping from WCKED only a few days prior. But now, it hurt in a different way, knowing they’d lost Winston on the way, and the one who betrayed them all was the one who survived. 

“I'm sorry. I had no choice. This is the only way. We have to find a cure.”  Teresa explained desperately.

“She's right. This is all just a means to an end. You used to understand that, Thomas. No matter what you think of me, I am not a monster. I'm a doctor. I swore an oath to find a cure. No matter the cost,” Ava told them. “I just need more time.” 

“More blood,” Mary’s voice came from behind.

“Hello, Mary,” Ava said, “I’d hoped we'd meet again. I'm sorry it had to be under these circumstances.”

“I'm sorry about a lot of things, too. But not this. At least my conscience is clear,” Mary said.

“So is mine,” Ava said, with that Janson fired his gun, and shot Mary.

“No! Mary! Mary!” Vince screamed, two guards dragged back on  his shoulders,“Let go of me!” He escaped to catch her, “Mary? Mary?” Thomas watched in horror, how could WCKED think they’re good? And more importantly,  _ how could Teresa think they were good?  _

“Come on, Janson. Load them up. Let's go. All these people. Get rid of them,” Ava said, turning away. Teresa looked at her friends, before also walking with Ava. “Let’s go! Let’s go!”

Both Aris and Sonya were grabbed and pulled away from the group. “Sonya! Aris!” Harriet shouted stepping forward.

Thomas was being guided by a soldier, but quickly he escaped the grasp, taking out Jorge’s explosive and detonator from his jacket holding them up. Soldiers darted away, leaving Thomas’s friends free; they all looked up at him, their mouths open agape.  “Get back! Everyone, stand back! Stand back!” Thomas shouted, holding it out, with his finger looming over the button. 

Janson ran forward, “Hold your fire!” He screamed.

“Stand back!” Thomas screamed, “Everyone stand back!” He pointed, “Let them go! Let them all go!”

“You know I can’t do that,” Ava pleaded.   


“Thomas, please stop. I made a deal with them. They promised we'd be safe. All of us.” Teresa explained followed be a small smile.

“And I’m meant to trust you now!” Thomas asked. 

“It's true. It was her only condition.” Ava said.

“Shut up!” Thomas howled.

“Everything can go back to the way it was.” Ava told him.

“The way it was?” Thomas asked incredulously, “I’m not even immune. I’m dispensable, you never needed me!” Newt sighed, tilting his head into his shoulder turning to Frypan and Minho, who both looked at him confused.    


“Thomas…” Ava started gently “You’re not dispensable, and neither are your friends. Do you really want all of them to die?”

“Listen to her Thomas, think about what you’re doing,” Janson said.

Frypan stood by Thomas’s right shoulder, Thomas turned to see Minho and Newt on his left, “We’re with you, Thomas,” Newt said, tears forming in his eyes. It hit Thomas because he would do it, and now he realised they’d all ran for no reason, they ran to die. He was going to kill himself and his friends just to stop the pain they felt. No heroic move or a chance to save the world, they would just die, and that would be it.

“No…” Teresa shook her head.

“Don’t…” Ava warned.

“Do it, Thomas,” Minho muttered.

“We’re ready,” Frypan added.

“They’re not going back there,” Thomas told her.

“Thomas…” Ava said.

“It’s the only way,” Thomas closed his eyes, ready to push the button. 

“Thomas!” Ava shouted. The sound of a large horn stopped them in their tracks, and they saw Jorge, perfectly timed, driving through the camp with a large truck. 

Everyone leapt to the ground, and WCKED started taking kids from either sides. Ava and Teresa ran back to their plane. “Get down! Get down!” Thomas shouted, throwing the bomb into a crowd of WCKED’s soldiers, he pressed the button and it exploded. Thomas turned around in the smoke, Janson appeared; the older man punched Thomas to the ground, and placed his foot on Thomas’s shoulder.

“You’re right, you are dispensable!” Janson yelled, cocking his gun and aiming for him, but Brenda shot him first, and Thomas was able to escape. Thomas looked up at her, smiling as he ran.    


Thomas ran to Minho, “Come on Thomas, get out of here!” He shouted.

“Minho, let’s go!” Thomas shouted, running towards Newt and Frypan. Newt held out his arms, as Thomas crouched down and he placed his arm around his friend’s back.

“Get down!” Newt shouted, dragging both Frypan and Thomas down as gunshots were fired.

They watched as Minho lost control of his jammed gun, and was shot down by one of the WCKED soldiers. Thomas was up, running towards his friend, “Come back!” Frypan shouted. 

“Minho!” Thomas screamed, as his friend was dragged back by two men. 

“No, Thomas, no!” Jorge held him back, stopping Thomas from running forward and getting himself killed. “Come on!” Jorge pushed back on Thomas, trying to get him to stop from doing something irrational.

“Minho!” Thomas shouted again. 

“Thomas, we gotta go. We can’t save him. Come on.” Jorge told him, pulling him back. Everyone watched as the hanger doors closed, Thomas locked eyes with Ava and Teresa; anger boiling his blood, but his worry for Minho took precedence other his feelings. 

“Minho.” Thomas muttered under his breath. He stumbled back away from the group.

Newt span around when he heard fast footsteps behind them, “Thomas.” He jogged after his friend, leaving everyone else to stare in shock, and to process everything that had happened.

 


	4. Panicking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortest chapter in the whole fic :/

**Chapter 4: Panicking**

Thomas could hear his rapid heartbeat in his ears, and every beat felt like a steel drum being struck right next to him.  His vision blurred, and he could hardly tell if he was even walking in a straight line. He collapsed into a wall, knocking a few rocks free onto the ground. He had to find somewhere to sit down, but everything had merged together around him. His chest grew tighter, and breathing was almost impossible. 

“Hey, Tommy!” The muffled and deformed echo of Newt’s voice screamed. Newt hurried over, making sure Thomas could see him. “Hey, look at me.”   


“I can’t--” Thomas choked, “Newt, I can’t breathe.” He wobbled forward, Newt caught his shoulders guiding Thomas to his knees; Newt stayed knelt down with his friend. “Newt!” 

“Hey Tommy, look at me,” Newt pleaded, their eyes met, “You’re having a panic attack.” He explained, “Watch my breathing,” he took in a deep breath, and exhaled, “Copy me.”

“I can’t--!” Thomas cried.

“Yes, you can!” Newt told him, “You just have to copy me.”  He said inhaling, and exhaling, “Tommy, if you don’t follow me you will pass out.” 

“Minh--Minho,” Thomas cried.

“Don’t. It’s not your fault. Minho would not want you in this position, Tommy.” Newt sniffled, “Just breathe, and we can talk about all this later.” Thomas finally copied Newt, and when they had a healthy rhythm, Thomas’s face fell into Newt’s shoulder. “I got you,” Newt reassured him, rubbing his back gently. 

“Newt? Thomas?” Frypan’s worried voice wobbled as he turned the corner, his hand in Brenda’s as she guided him over. They both froze at the sight, Frypan impulsively let go of Brenda’s hand and charged over to his friends; collapsing by their sides, and taking them both into an embrace. They were the only three Gladers left. Newt, Thomas and Frypan only had each other, but at that moment, they only needed each other. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Breakfast

**Chapter 5: Breakfast**

Thomas woke early in the morning to the sound of footsteps close to him. He was laid on the ground, with his knees curled to his chest. Newt was still fast asleep in front of him, with his jacket under his head. Thomas sat up, turning around. Frypan was gone. He looked around the camp in a panic until his eyes laid on Frypan.   
  
“I didn't mean to wake you,” Frypan said, he was knelt down by a collection of boxes.   
  
“It’s okay,” Thomas stood up, tiptoeing over, making sure he didn’t wake Newt. “What are you doing?”    
  
“Whenever I was in the Glade, and we lost someone. Or something went wrong. I’d stress cook,” Frypan explained, “And I haven’t been able to cook for a while, and I was just looking for some food to cook everyone for breakfast.”    
  
“Wait for a second,” Thomas turned to a basket near him, opening it, “I knew I saw these last night,” he handed Frypan a case of eggs.   
  
“Thank you,” Frypan said, taking it off him; Thomas noticed that Fry had already started a small fire, and he had a pan close by.    
  
“Fry, apart from the obvious, are you okay?” Thomas asked.   
  
“I’m fine.” Frypan half-snapped before realizing. “Sorry.”   
  
“What’s wrong?” Thomas asked.   
  
“You’re not immune,” Frypan said, Thomas sighed, taking a seat close by, “Look man, I know you and I are not close as you and Newt, or you and Minho, but we’re friends. You two are the only friends I have left! I didn’t expect to hear that in that way. We just lost Winston to it, and now we could lose you too.”   
  
“Fry,” Thomas looked at his friend, “I’m not going anywhere. And, I was planning to tell you in my own way, but I only found out yesterday too. Newt and you are immune though,” he smiled, “And for me, that’s the best news.”   
  
“I can’t lose anyone else,” Frypan shook his head, “Promise me if you feel even a little sick, you’ll tell one of us.”   
  
“I promise,” Thomas nodded, “Even when I only sneeze.”   
  
“Good that,” Frypan smiled, “I’m going to cook.”   
  
“And I’m going to watch,” Thomas said, “And maybe we should whisper because Newt is deeply asleep.”    
  
“He’s snoring,” Frypan laughed, “Nothing changes.”    
  
“Hey,” Brenda emerged from around the corner.   
  
“Morning Brenda,” Thomas smiled as she sat down next to him. “Did you sleep at all?”   
  
“A little,” Brenda told him. “I’m still tired and really hungry.”    
  
“Fry is sorting that,” Thomas pointed to him, Frypan had now started cooking with a  rusted pan placed on top of the fire.   
  
“I hope you like eggs!” Frypan exclaimed.   
  
“Eggs sound great,” Brenda smiled as she shivered, cuddling her figure; her jumper was torn in multiple different places.   
  
“Here!” Frypan threw her a blanket, “This has been next to the fire for a good five minutes..”    
  
“Thanks, Fry,” Brenda wrapped it around her shoulders, “You’d think a world scorched by the sun would be a little warmer.”

“The mornings and evenings seem to be the worst, then the afternoon is really hot,” Thomas moaned.   
  
“It’s the world we live in,” Brenda rolled her eyes, “What are we going to do now?”   
  
“Vince said we’d talk about it later,” Frypan shrugged, cracking eggs into the pan.    
  
“I thought Jorge wanted to take you somewhere,” Thomas said.   
  
“He thinks, right now, the best place for us is with you guys.” Brenda said, “We saw what you all did last night.”   
  
“You can come wherever we go,” Thomas told her.   
  
“You shanks talk too loud,” Newt suddenly muttered in his sleep.   
  
“Sorry,” Thomas said. Newt sat up, brushing a hand through his unruly morning hair.    
  
“Fry, you’re cooking!” Newt woke up straight away when he saw his friend by the fire.   
  
“Yes,” Frypan nodded.   
  
“Finally,” Newt walked up,  he rubbed his hands together and sat between Thomas and Brenda.    
  
“Hey Newt, after everything that happened yesterday, I never got a chance to say...Thank you for saving my life.” Brenda beamed.   
  
“No problem,” he grinned.   
  
Thomas coughed suddenly, and he rubbed his chest in slight discomfort; Newt and Frypan decided not to say anything, they weren’t sure if Brenda had heard that Thomas was not immune. They didn’t want to scare her, or Thomas for that matter. He was hiding the fact that he was terrified of the virus. “How hard did that Ratman hit you?” Brenda asked.   
  
“Ratman?” Thomas questioned.   
  
“I don’t know his name,” Brenda shrugged, “And this name suits him.”   
  
“His name is Janson,” Newt said, “And I think I hate him more than Ava.”   
  
“After being kneed in the chest, and almost shot, I’m with you.” Thomas said and lifted his top up to reveal a series of bruises over his chest, “Shit.” he dropped it, and looked up at his friends, who were all wearing faces of concern. “Hey, I’m fine.”   
  
“Here,” Frypan took a small metal dish from a pile and placed his scrambled egg into it. “Get some food in you!”   
  
“I love you, Fry!” Thomas exclaimed. He took the dish, and ate like an animal, not even stopping to breathe.   
  
“Calm down, Tommy!” Newt laughed, “You’ll choke.”   
  
“These are the best,” Thomas spoke, a mouth full of eggs.    
  
“I'm jealous,” Brenda groaned.   
  
“Nearly done,” Frypan reassured her, he took two dishes and put food in, handing them to the very eager Newt and Brenda. They hoovered them down like Thomas before them. They all groaned in happiness, and then turned to each other laughing. Even though everything was hard, and they didn't know where they were going, they needed to be happy some of the time.    
  
“We sound like we're doing something dirty.” Brenda commented.   
  
“I am in love with these bloody eggs!” Newt shouted.    
  
“I'm going to marry these eggs,” Thomas mumbled.   
  
“You all have my blessing,” Frypan said, sitting down his with food, whilst keeping a batch on for everyone else.    
  
“Frypan, you're now my favorite person ever,” Brenda said, jumping up, “I need to wake Jorge up.”   
  
“Here take him this,” Frypan said holding out a fresh plate of eggs.   
  
“He’ll be lucky if I don’t eat in on my way to him,” Brenda took them and walked off.   
  
“I like her,” Frypan said, watching her walk off.   
  
“What did you two get up to while we were separated?” Newt asked Thomas.   
  
“We went underground, and had to run from full-term Cranks, which trust me, are worse.” Thomas told them, “and we got up into this ruined building, and a Crank followed us, Brenda fell onto a glass window and to save her, I had to smash it, and hold onto her for dear life. That’s where she got bitten, we went into the club, and then you guys found us.”   
  
“Stressful!” Frypan remarked..   
  
“What did you lot do?” Thomas asked.   
  
“Well, we thought you were dead,” Newt started, “There was a lot of crying. Jorge told us not to lose hope on you both and to carry on with the mission. I have to say we were happy to see you at the club, even if you were unconscious.”   
  
“You cried?” Thomas asked, a smile crawling onto his face.   
  
“Slim it!” Newt exclaimed, “We thought you were dead!”   
  
“Well, I am very much alive.” he grinned.   
  
“Thomas..last night...if Brenda and Jorge hadn't saved us….” Frypan trailed off.   
  
“Would I have done it? Killed us all?” Thomas asked, “I don't know. I think I might have.”   
  
“I think we all would have,” Newt said, “Better that then torture.” At that moment Thomas remembered his promise to Minho, that he wouldn't let him be strung up and hurt. He knew what he had to do.   
  
After everyone had eaten Frypan’s eggs, they were scattered around the camp. Newt, Frypan and Thomas were sat together, and Jorge and Brenda was sat on the opposite side of them. Vince and Harriet were stood close by, talking. Newt noticed Thomas shuffling with his bag, he was going to ask what his friend was doing but then Frypan spoke, “What do we do now?”   
  
“Well, we pick up what's left of us. We stick to the plan. We get you kids to the Safe Haven. Then we start over, I guess.” Vince told them.   
  
“I’m not going with you,” Thomas said, standing up, and getting up in front of them.   
  
“What?” Vince asked.   
  
“I made a promise to Minho. I wouldn't leave him behind. I have to go after him,” Thomas told them.   
  
“Hey, kid, look around you. All right? WCKED just kicked our ass. You think about where you're headed,” Vince pointed out.   
  
“I'm not asking anyone to come with me.” Thomas shrugged.   
  
“Thomas, listen to me. I've known Minho for...Well, as long as I can remember. So, if there was any way that we could help him, trust me, I would be up there standing next to you. This, what you're talking about is impossible.” Newt explained.   
  
“More like suicide,” Jorge told him, looking back at Brenda.   
  
“Maybe. But I know what I'm supposed to do now. It's not just about Minho. It's about all of us. It's about everyone WCKED's ever taken, everyone they will take. They'll never stop. They'll never stop, so I'm gonna stop them. I'm gonna kill Ava Paige.” Thomas told them.    
  
“I have to admit I'd like some revenge,” Harriet added.   
  
“Well, that's a good speech, kid. So, what's your plan?” Vince asked.   
  
“I have many,” Thomas sighed, “But we need to combine all of our ideas together to make the perfect plan.” 


	6. Newt’s Truth

**Chapter 6: Newt’s Truth**   
  
Thomas, Frypan and Newt were sat in the back of one of the cars from the right arm, two members were in the front driving. Thomas was staring out of the window, lost in his own world. Frypan was shifting around in the middle seat as he was uncomfortable. Newt was silently judging both his friends and rolling his eyes everytime Frypan accidentally hit Thomas. “Fry, can you sit still?” Newt hissed.   
  
“You try sitting in the middle.” Frypan told him, “Where are we even going?”    
  
“I am not entirely sure,” Newt whispered.  “But Vince did say it would be a long drive, so try and get some sleep,” he leaned forward, “Did you hear that, Tommy?”   
  
“Huh?” Thomas turned around.   
  
“Get some sleep,” Newt told him.   
  
“Sure,” Thomas nodded.    
  
Even after all his past fidgeting and moaning that he was uncomfortable, Frypan was the first to fall asleep. His head leaned back into the seat, and his mouth opened agape. Newt and Thomas laughed together. “He did this in the Glade a lot,” Newt said.   
  
“I can imagine,” Thomas sniggered, “Were you two close in the maze?”   
  
“Fry, and I? We were friends, definitely. But I was someone in charge, and it was my job to take care of everyone. I couldn’t have best friends. The closest I had was Alby. I spoke to you more in the four days you were there then I did to some of the boys who were there for a year. I regret it, but I didn’t have time to socialize.” Newt explained, “But I’m bloody happy he’s here,” he pointed to Frypan.   
  
“Can you believe we were in the maze this time last week?” Thomas asked.   
  
“What?” Newt cross-questioned.

“It’s been seven days,” Thomas told him.   
  
“It feels like forever.” Newt shook his head, “I’ve known you eleven days.” He snickered.   
  
“Well, I think we’re close because part of our subconscious remember what happened before. I think we were friends before I worked for them.” Thomas explained. “When we were on the helicopter over, I dreamt of my Mum giving me to WCKED to keep me safe. Then I saw all of you on a train...We were so young.”   
  
“How young were we?” Newt asked.   
  
“I’d say five or six. Maybe four..” Thomas said.   
  
“They had us for that long,” Newt shook his head, “We were just subjects to them, weren’t we? Not kids or even people, we were just a lab experiment.”    
  
“I think so,” Thomas nodded.    
  
“I don’t care how long it takes,” Newt started, “We’re getting Minho out because he would do the same for any of us.” He looked at Thomas, “It’s just you, Frypan, Minho and I who are left from our maze. Four out of the boys they put in there. I don’t want the four people left to become three.”    
  
“We’re gonna get him back,” Thomas reassured him, “Get some sleep. We’ll talk later.” Thomas and Newt fell to sleep at the same time, with their heads laid on the windows of the car. They did not dream of vile images like they had the night before, it was gentle and peaceful. Something all of them deserved.    
  
A soft knock at the window woke Newt, he opened his eyes to reveal the blurred form of the car; he wiped his eyes and looked at his window. Brenda was stood there, a small smile on her face, he rolled down his window, “Good evening sleepy head.”   
  
“Evening?” Newt questioned, looking around, “Oh we slept a long time,” he said when he noticed it was dark out and the car had been pulled over onto the road.    
  
“Yeah, we got here about half an hour ago,” Brenda chuckled, “But you were all snoring, so we left you. Frypan told us that he was going to cook dinner and everyone is starving.”    
  
“Did someone say starving?” Frypan muttered, half-asleep.   
  
“I’ll get them up,” Newt said.  Brenda nodded and walked back to the camp. “Hey,” he tapped Frypan’s shoulder, “Time to get up.”   
  
“Okay,” Frypan yawned.   
  
“You go and help them cook dinner, I’ll wake him up,” Newt gestured to Thomas. Newt opened the door, jumping out; Frypan walked past him, and charged to the campfire.   
  
“That is not how you cook bacon!” Frypan shouted.   
  
Newt laughed, shaking his head. He clambered into the car and looked at Thomas, who was still passed out.  “Hey Thomas,” he shook his friend’s arm, “It’s time to get up.” Thomas groaned in his sleep, “Tommy?”    
  
“Shut up,” Thomas moaned, opening  his eyes and turning to Newt, “Where did everyone go?”   
  
“We slept in,” Newt laughed, leaning back into his chair.

“Oh shit,” Thomas yawned, “I’m still tired.”   
  
“Well, Fry is cooking, so...we better get there before no food is left.” Newt chuckled.   
  
“Newt,” Thomas said, a ring of seriousness in his tone. Newt turned back to him, his smile fading, “I can’t stop thinking about something…”   
  
“What?” Newt asked.   
  
“When Mary told me I wasn’t immune, she said I betrayed WCKED because of you,” Thomas pointed, “And I was thinking about that for a while, and I can’t piece it together.”   
  
“She said you watched us die and it drove you to the point of betraying WCKED.,” Newt told him, “Well, I nearly died.”

“You did?” Thomas asked.

“I had been in the Glade about two years, I felt empty and I couldn’t get rid of this feeling of nothingness.  Not having answers about why we were trapped. Not being escape scared me the most.” Newt explained. “One morning, I got up as soon as the maze opened, and I found the tallest wall I could find. I climbed up there, and I jumped right off it.”

“You tried to kill yourself,” Thomas muttered, almost inaudibly.    
  
“Tried. I got tangled in all the ivy and snapped my leg in three different places, like a proper shank,” Newt chuckled nervously, “I thought I was dead. Then Minho and Alby found me. They told me they wouldn’t tell anyone the truth. They helped me.  I had a limp after that, I still kinda do.”   
  
“It makes sense I’d betray WCKED if I saw that the maze was hurting people mentally and not just physically.” Thomas sighed, tears filling his eyes.   
  
“Don’t cry because I’ll cry too.” Newt told him. “Come on, that’s the past and this is now.”

“I know,” Thomas nodded. “I’m sorry you went through that.”

“Thank you for betraying WCKED.” Newt grinned, “Now, let's go and eat.” He opened the door, clambering out of the car, he met with Thomas, and they walked toward a small campfire where Frypan was handing out dishes of food. “You better have saved some!”

“Of course!” Frypan shouted.   
  
Newt and Thomas sat down, Frypan handed them a plate each and then he sat down next to Brenda. “They’re getting close,” Newt whispered, Brenda and Frypan were laughing, leaning into each other’s shoulders.   
  
“They both deserve to be happy,” Thomas smiled.   
  
“But how long does she have?” Newt asked, “I don’t want him to get hurt.”    
  
“Oh Newt, I don’t think we can change how they feel,” Thomas said, eating his food. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note/Writer’s commentary: Newt and Thomas’s conversation about Frypan and Brenda is sweet, but in the end, is more about them, then Fry and Brenda.)


	7. Rescue

**Chapter 7: Rescue**

**Six Months Later (The Death Cure)**

Thomas was packing his bag in his small room that he shared with both Frypan and Newt at the small camp the right arm had been building over the course of six months. The trio had found the location by chance when they first took over the premises, everyone else slept in hammocks in a communal area. Newt, Frypan, and Thomas needed space away from the Right Arm, and this place had granted that for them for months. A place to laugh, talk nonsense and sometimes break when they didn’t want others to see them break. Brenda had joined on certain occasions, but she knew the boys had needed the space to themselves.

“Hey, Tommy.” Newt appeared in the archway, Thomas jumped out of his skin, placing his hand on his chest. “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.” He chuckled, “It  is really early in the morning, and we’re all out of it.”   


“Very true,” Thomas nodded. 

“After this, we might not come back to sleep in here,” Newt said, “Strange. Feels like home.”

“It is home.” Thomas smiled, “For us three.”

“The late nights, and stories about the Glade.” Newt nodded, “Oh, and Brenda sometimes reading her book to us.”

“And Frypan sneaking food in,” Thomas chuckled. 

“All the time,” Newt laughed, he walked in, fiddling with the lights hanging down from the ceiling. “I hope we come back.”   


“This plan is going to work,” Thomas reassured him.

“You said that the last time. Two months ago.” Newt said, crossing his arms over his chest, “Remember? You broke your hand, and you were unconscious for two days. And Fry dislocated his shoulder.”   
  
“And that’s when we learnt not to get hit by cars,” Thomas told him.

“You're about to jump onto a moving train.” Newt pointed out.   


“And it will work,” Thomas said, his voice assertive and sure. “We’re gonna save Minho, Aris, and Sonya.” 

“This plan is dangerous,” Newt said. “For all of us.”   


“And it’s our last chance.” Thomas shrugged, “We have to do this.”

“I know.” Newt nodded.

Frypan walked in, “Come on, we’re leaving.” 

“Let’s go.” Newt said, walking behind Frypan; Thomas swung his bag over his right shoulder, groaning in slight pain, “You okay Tommy?”

“I slept weirdly on my arm,” he told him. “Nothing to worry about.” They all met with Brenda, Jorge, Vince and a handful of Right Arm members who were joining them.   


“We need to go.” Jorge said, gesturing to himself and Brenda, “Or we’ll never make it on time.”

Thomas walked over to Jorge, taking him into a hug, and pounding his back a few times to wish him good luck. “Stay safe out there Jorge.”   


“You too,  _ hermano _ .” Jorge told him.

Brenda stepped towards both Newt and Frypan, standing on her tiptoes to take them both into an embrace, they both wrapped their arms around her, “Good luck out there.” She told them; she pulled away, smiling at both of them. “Don’t die.”   


“We’ll try not too,” Newt snorted.

“And you,” Brenda pointed to Frypan, “Don’t leave us hanging.” 

“Never,” Frypan beamed

“Come on Bree, we need to go,” Jorge told her.

“Coming,” she skipped over to Thomas, “See you soon.”

“You too,” Thomas took her into a hug, holding her close.

“Brenda…” Jorge said, now sat in the driver's seat.

“I’m coming,” she climbed in, and they both drove off, heading for the train tracks. 

“Frypan, Harriet, Simon and Dylan,” Vince pointed at them, “You four need to head off and make sure all the traps are working.”   


“Got it.” Frypan nodded, he turned to Newt and Thomas, “I’m not good at goodbyes.”

“This isn’t goodbye.” Thomas told him, “Trust me.” All three of them joined in a sort of awkward hug.

“Come on Fry, time to go!” Harriet shouted.

“Coming!” Frypan shouted back, they all walked to a car close by and followed the path Jorge, and Brenda had taken before them. 

Newt watched until they faded in the distance. It was hard every time the trio had to split because the thought that one of them wouldn’t make it back was always a horrible feeling to bear. Newt felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned to Thomas, “He’s coming back.”

“We’re all coming back,” Newt told him.

Before Newt had time to answer Vince spoke, “Newt. You need to get going.” 

“Okay,” Newt turned back to Thomas, taking him into a hug; tucking his head into the groove of this shoulder.

“This is ridiculous.” Thomas chuckled, pushing him back, “We’re gonna see each other soon.”

“I know,” Newt nodded.

“See you there,” Thomas said, tapping his back as Newt walked away.

“Come on!” Newt called to the two boys accompanying him; they were a few years older than Newt and Thomas, but like the builders back in the Glade, they didn’t have much going on in their heads which is why Newt had to order them around. “Just like we rehearsed.” He said, clambering into their small car; Newt was sat in the passenger seat, as one of the boys were driving. Newt turned back to see Thomas, as they drove away. 

Thomas smiled until Newt could no longer see him. He held his right arm, nurturing it, “You okay, kid?” Vince asked.

“Yeah,” Thomas muttered, turning to Vince.

“Okay, we better get going too.” Vince said, “Can’t leave them all hanging.”

“Yeah, let’s go.” Thomas nodded. He clambered into the car, and Vince climbed in on the other side. Thomas took out his radio, “How long range are these?”

“She won’t be able to hear you yet,” Vince told him, “But they will work when we’re in close range.” He started the engine and drove down the same path. Thomas leaned back in his seat, taking in a deep inhale, “Thomas. Are you sure you are okay?”

“Yes, Vince. I’m fine,” Thomas said, “Just thinking.” 

“This plan is insane,” Vince told him.

“You’ve said this many times,” Thomas answered, “I know this will work, Vince. It has to.” He said he turned away from his friend, muttering under his breath, “It has to.” 

  
  



	8. Honorable

**Chapter 8: Honorable**

Brenda and Jorge had been driving for a while when they heard a loud engine of a car behind them. They turned to see Newt, and his group close on their tail. Jorge stopped the car for a second, to let Newt’s group pull over on the side of the road. “Let me just say something to him,” Brenda said, clambering out of her passenger seat.

“Be quick,” Jorge told her.

Newt and the two boys he was working with climbed out of their car ready to head towards their predetermined hiding spot along the railways “Bree, what are you doing?” Newt asked, walking to her.

“This plan is the worst.” She admitted.

“I know, but it’s all we’ve got.” Newt shrugged. “We need to go.” Brenda stood on her tiptoes, to plant a kiss on Newt’s golden blonde hair. 

“Good luck.” She told him.

“You too.” Newt said, “Come on you two, let’s go!” With that, he jogged down a path, and the two boys followed him.

Brenda climbed back into the car, slamming the door; Jorge started to drive as she wiped tears out of her eyes with the back of her sleeve. “They’re gonna be okay, Brenda.”

“They have to be,” Brenda told him. In recent years, the only friend and loved one Brenda had was Jorge. He was there for her, like her Father before him. However, now she had the boys. Thomas, Newt and Frypan, three of the most important people to her in the entire world. Newt was like George in many aspects; he had a big brother complex, and a need to make sure Brenda was always okay. She did the same for him. 

Thomas was her best friend; someone she turned to when she felt like the whole world was on her shoulders. She looked behind her, praying that Thomas was close by. 

She saw a car heading in a completely different direction in the far distance, and she knew it was Frypan. Frypan, and her were close - they joked together, they cried together and they just got along. They also pulled the best pranks on Thomas and Newt. All three of them meant something to her, and she meant something to them.

“We’re nearly there.” Jorge said to her; she nodded. Her mind turned back to Frypan and Newt, wondering if they thought this plan was insane, and that Thomas was becoming more and more reckless the closer they got to save Minho. Jorge stopped the car, checking his watch. “They’re late.”

She sniffled, praying to her brother to keep them all safe. They heard the train in the distance; they both turned to face the noise. Brenda picked up her gun, cocking it ready to use. Jorge boarded up his broken window. They turned to each other, nodded and Jorge moved the car forward down a small hump. They were soon driving by the side of the train. Jorge sped the car up, and Brenda was hoping to hear Thomas’s voice on her radio soon. 

“ _ Brenda, we’re coming up behind! Keep them busy! _ ” Thomas shouted.

Brenda sighed in relief that he was okay; she stood up on her seat, and balanced herself out of the sunroof of the car. She turned to the window where the drivers were, and she took a shot. She fell back in, and Jorge laughed, proudly.  Brenda turned around to see Vince mounting the car on the tracks behind the train. She turned back to see two masked men on the train; they started shooting at her and Jorge, they both bent down to dodge them. Jorge shot his gun through the crack in his car window. 

“ _ Hey Brenda, you’ve got company _ !” Thomas’s voice came through the radio.

Whilst dodging the many bullets coming their way, “Go, go!” She shouted to Jorge, who turned away from the train. “Thomas, you’re on your own. Don’t die!” She ordered him.

“ _ Good luck _ !” He said to her as they drove into the distance, a berg on their tail. 

  
  
  



	9. Dull Ache

**Chapter 9: Dull Ache**  
  
Thomas had a burning sensation behind his eyes, a pain he had grown used to over the last week of his life. He had become its prisoner. Somehow, jumping onto the back of a moving train with Vince by his side, the pain drifted away and all he could think about was Minho. This was his final chance to save him because they had no idea where the train went.  
  
Thomas pulled himself up onto the roof of the train, and ran across it, with Vince close behind. They stopped when half a dozen guards started running towards them. Vince jumped down between two gaps in carriages. Thomas ripped his bag off his back, “ Give me the bag!” Vince called, Thomas threw it down to Vince. Thomas then jumped down, holding onto a rail before landing on the platform with Vince. He ran past Vince, holding his gun up ready for a fight. Four guards emerged on the roof, and Thomas quickly shot at them.  
  
He turned back, “Vince!” Thomas shouted.  
  
“It’s on! Cover your eyes!” Vince told him; Thomas leapt over, “Take cover!” Thomas held onto the ladder on the side of the train, as the device decimated, and the train separated. It soon stopped, Vince and Thomas jumped onto the ground.  Thomas placed his fingers to his mouth and whistled; Newt jumped out from behind the rock, he smiled at Thomas, as Vince waved, “Newt!”  
  
“Come on, let’s go!” Newt shouted, the other two boys jumped up and followed as Newt ran over to Thomas and Vince.  
  
Thomas placed his hands the side of the train, hitting it, “Minho!” He shouted; he lay his ear close and was sure he could hear the familiar sound of Minho’s voice. “This one!” He shouted. Newt nodded, kneeling down and taking his gear off his back.  
  
Thomas and Vince paced forward to see the guards heading there way, “Oh shit.” Thomas cursed.  
  
“It’s gonna be close,” Vince said, running back to Newt.  
  


* * *

  
  
“Jorge! Stop trying to kill us!” Brenda shouted as Jorge drove the car at impossible speeds.  
  
“Ha, I know what I’m doing Bree!” He replied, spinning the wheel to try and avoid the berg’s firing.  
  
“We got ‘em! We got ‘em!” Jorge shouted, he slammed his brakes on when they reached a dead end; he turned to Brenda, nodding.  
  
“Step out of the vehicle with your hands up!” A man from the jet ordered.  
  
Jorge and Brenda jumped out, meeting each other with their hands in the air. “Stop right there don’t move!” In unison, Brenda and Jorge stepped back, trying not to smile, “I said don’t move assholes.”  
  
“Whatever you say _hermano_ ,” Jorge said.   
  
Brenda grinned, waving her fingers at the soldiers and the ground opened up swallowing a few of them. Brenda and Jorge took their guns, holding them up, one of them went for Brenda, but was caught off guard by Frypan, “You’ll don’t want to do that now.”  
  
“Hey, Fry!” Brenda exclaimed.  
  
“Good to see you guys,” Frypan grinned, he then gestured with his gun, “Come on, backup!” He ordered the guards. Harriet ran off the plane, nodding to Frypan, “And we’re on!” Frypan exclaimed, chuckling; he jogged forward on the plane, Brenda close behind him. Harriet closed the hanger, “Hey Jorge, are you sure you know to to fly this thing?!”   
  
“Of course I do!” Jorge shouted, lifting the berg off the ground.  
  
“Hey,” Brenda placed her hand on Frypan’s shoulder.  
  
“Hey!” Frypan exclaimed, taking her into an embrace; they both wobbled side to side, as the chuckled, he pushed back on her shoulders, “We shouldn’t celebrate yet, right?  
  
“Well, that was kinda cool.” Brenda pointed back.  
  
“Yeah, it was.” Frypan nodded; Brenda moved away from him, to hug Harriet. Frypan smiled, turning back to Jorge, “There they are.” He pointed. Thomas and Newt were knelt down on the roof of the train whilst Vince was on the ground, near the carriage.  
  
“Let’s go.” Brenda opened the drop door; her, Harriet and Frypan started to lower down the rope to attach to the carriage. Thomas leapt up the grab it, and pulled it down with Newt’s help.  
  
Brenda watched Newt, and Thomas call down to Vince as the Berg started to go up; her forehead creased in worry hoping Vince would be able to jump on. She smiled when she saw him climbing the side. Brenda and Frypan erupted into cheers of joy as they saw both Thomas and Newt grinning up at them.  
  
“We’re going home, baby!” Jorge exclaimed.  
  
Frypan held his hand up, and Brenda jumped to high five him. She took hold of her radio, “Hey, you all okay down there?” She asked; looking down to see they had all sat down on top of the carriage.  
  
“ _Yeah_!” Thomas’s voice came through the radio, “ _We’re all okay_.”  
  
“Don’t fall off!” Frypan shouted down the radio.  
  
“ _Very funny, Fry_!” Newt called back.


	10. Mission Failed

**Chapter 10: Mission Failed**  
  
Thomas and Newt worked together to cut the door off the train compartment. Newt noticed his friend’s hands were shaking as he cut through the metal, but he knew how many nights of sleep Thomas had lost over this. “They really don’t want people getting into these things.” Newt commented.  
  
“I know,” Thomas let go of the blowtorch, handing it back to Newt. They finally were able to push it down; Thomas almost fell in, but caught himself. He looked at all the immunes, they were chained up by their arms; everyone looked malnourished and weak. Thomas locked his eyes onto Aris and Sonya, a rush of relief hit him, and he almost forgot about his crippling headache “Aris!” He ran over, kneeling down in front of them, he placed his hand on Aris’s voice “Hey, you guys okay?”  
  
“Yeah. we’re fine.” Sonya nodded. Thomas studied Aris’s bruised and bloodied face.  
  
“Jesus. ” Thomas cursed, he saw Sonya lock her eyes on someone behind him, and by her smile, he knew it was Harriet. He moved up, and away to let Harriet run forward to take her friends into a well-deserved embrace.   
  
“It’s okay, you guys are safe,” he told all the kids. He saw their faces, and it made him want to kill everyone who worked for WCKED, it made him hate himself even more. Some of them were around his age, whilst others were younger.  “Just hang on.” He told them. He got to the back of the train, and dread tightened his chest, and he felt like he was going to throw up, but he took a steady breath and turned to Newt, “He’s not here.”  
  
Newt sighed, he went to talk to something, but his friend barged past him, and hurried out of the compartment, “Tommy!” He called after him, “Shit.” He cursed. He placed his face into his hands; shaking his head in disbelief; he finally walked outside, to be confronted by Frypan and Brenda.  
  
“He isn’t in there, is he?” Frypan asked.  
  
“No,” Newt shook his head. Frypan sighed,, and like Thomas, was on the brink of angry, but Brenda took his hand in hers, and anchored him down.  
  
“Where’s Thomas?” She asked.  
  
“He ran off. I know where he’s gone, I’ll go and talk some sense into him.” Newt ran down through the camp and down to the docks. Thomas, like he predicted, was kicking old boxes around his foot, “What did those boxes ever do to you?” He asked.  
  
“Nothing,” Thomas snapped. “I’m just...disappointed.”  
  
“We tried Tommy,” Newt said, “We did our best.”  
  
“No, we didn't,” Thomas told him, “If we truly did our best than Minho would be here.”   
  
“Thomas, we can't keep going through the same conversation.” Newt shook his head, “It’s driving us both insane.”  
  
“I know.” Thomas nodded.  
  
“Come on, we should go and talk to Aris.” Newt told him.  
  
***  
  
“Here drink this,” Harriet handed Aris a cup of water, he nodded, and she leaned into the wall close by. Brenda was at the back of the group her arms crossed, with Frypan a few paces away from her.   
  
“It took you guys long enough to rescue us,” Aris laughed. Thomas was knelt in front of him, with Newt behind.  
  
“It’s good to see you too bud. So what happened?” Thomas pointed at Aris’s face.  
  
“I fought back, I tried to anyway.” Aris laughed nervously.  
  
“You’re lucky you found us at all, they had us on the move a lot. I feel like something big was happening,” Sonya told them all.  
  
“Any idea where they were heading?” Newt asked.  
  
“All I know is they kept talking about a city,” Aris told them.  
  
“I didn’t think they were any cities left,” Harriet said, crossing her arms.  
  
“That’s because there aren’t. None still standing anyway,” Brenda explained.  
  
“Okay. Wait. What about Minho? Why wasn’t he on the train?” Thomas asked.  
  
“I’m sorry Thomas,” Aris trailed off, looking to Sonya, “He was.”  
  
***  
Thomas took out a map, unrolling it, and placing it down on the table. With shaking hands, he pointed at a circle he had drawn, he started to explain, “There. That’s it. It’s a few hundred miles. Based on the railways and everything Aris told us, that’s gotta be where their headed.  That’s where they’re taking Minho. We take everyone who can fight, follow roads where we can and we can make it back within a week.”  
  
“A week? It’s took us six months to here!” Vince shouted, pointing at another part of the map, “We’ve got over a hundred kids here now. We can’t just hang out here forever. After what we just pulled, you wanna wander off to some random point on the map. You don’t even know what’s there.”  
  
“I do.” Jorge said from the corner of the room, “It’s been a few years but I’ve been there. The last city, that’s what WCKED called it. It was their whole base of operations.” He explained, walking over, and leaning into the table, “If that city is still standing. That’s the last place you want to go, hermono. That’s the lions den.”  
  
“It’s nothing we haven’t done before.” Thomas told them, his fists clenching by his side.  
  
“Yeah, with months of planning. Reliable information, the element of surprise! None of which we have now!” Vince barked.  
  
“I thought this through…” Thomas stuttered, “Will you just let--”  
  
“Last time we went off half-cocked I lost everything, you remember that?” Vince cut him off.  
  
“Will you just let me talk?!” Thomas screamed, “You never listen!” With all this strength, he hit his shaking hands off the desk; everyone silenced, and looked at him, as he winched and retracted, looking down at his hands.   
  
“Hey Tommy, you okay?” Newt asked.  
  
“I’m fine,” Thomas snapped looking up at him, “Sorry.”  
  
“It’s okay,” Newt nodded.  
  
“I know it’s Minho, all right? But you can’t ask to put those kids on the line for one man. I won’t do it.” Vince shook his head.   
  
“I have to save Minho,” Thomas said, this time with heart-wrenching emotion in his voice which made everyone in the room take a step back.  Newt was about to talk, but the sounds of voices coming from the radio behind him “Shit. Get the lights!” Thomas shouted his voice changing. Everyone ran around in a panic and Jorge was the one to kill the main switch.  
  
Thomas ran outside, with Vince close behind, “Shit. They’re getting close,” Vince said.  
  
“You’re right, we can’t stay here.” Thomas shook his head.  
  
“I’m sorry kid,” Vince placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
“I’m sorry I lashed out at you,” Thomas said, “I just really wanted to save him,” he sighed.  
  
“I understand,” Vince nodded.  
  
“Thank you for everything though. We couldn’t have pulled any of this off without you,” Thomas placed his arm on his shoulder, “See you tomorrow.”  He looked over to Newt, who was stood close by his arms crossed over his chest. Thomas walked over to him, “Let’s get to bed.”  
  
“You sure you’re okay?” Newt asked.  
  
“I’m fine.” Thomas lied, “Come on, let’s get some sleep.”


	11. Glade Family

**Chapter 11: Glade Family**  
  
Thomas quietly packed his clothes and water bottle into his rucksack, he got up and tiptoed through the group sleeping people; he locked his eyes onto Brenda for a second, and he froze, wanting to say goodbye to her, but he’d know what she’d say. He shook it off, and walked away towards the car. He walked up the stairs, pulling his strap up on his rucksack, “Where do you think you’re going then?” Newt asked, turning the light on.  
  
“Newt…” Thomas sighed.  
  
“Don’t be a twat about it,” Newt smiled, “ I’m already in.”   
  
“No. No. Not this time,” Thomas shook his head, “ Look even if we find Minho, there is no guarantee we make it back from this.”    
  
“Well, you’ll need all the help you can get then,” Newt opened the driver door, to reveal Frypan.  “Well, we started this together. May as well end it that way too,” he leaned into the car, grinning.  
  
“Okay, let’s go and get him back,” Thomas said, he ran around the car, hoping in the passenger seat. Newt opened the back and clambered in. They drove out of the place, Thomas looked out the window and watched their temporary home disappear in the distance.  
  
“This is going to be a long ride.” Newt sighed.

* * *

Six hours into their drive, they arrived at a dark abandoned tunnel. The outside was littered in rubbish and torn posters with the WCKED logo on. The once proud sight was covered in misspelt graffiti, and just looking at it made all three of them want to run back in the opposite direction. They all jumped out the car, and stood in front of the tunnel entrance, Newt shook his head and pointed at it, “You want us to go in there. I don’t want to come across as too negative but I mean if I were a crank, that’s exactly where I’d be,” Newt sighed.  
  
“I don’t think we have much of a choice,” Thomas shrugged.  
  
“All right….” Newt sighed, “I get shotgun.” He turned around, heading for the car. Frypan looked at Thomas, a smile present on his face; Thomas chuckled, turning back and jumping into the back. Frypan sat in the front, slowly moving the car forward into the entrance, “Tommy, if we die in here, I will not be your friend in the next life.”  
  
“Noted,” Thomas nodded.  
  
“Away we go,” Frypan whispered, gently moving the car around obstacles.   
  
“Take it nice and slow.” Newt told him. Frypan slammed the brakes on when he saw a crank stood right in their pathway.   
  
“It’s okay, it’s just one,” Thomas said, “Take it slow and go around. We’ll be fine,” he reassured them. Newt rolled his window up, and shifted closer to Frypan.  
  
“Take it slow. Take it slow,” Frypan said, getting ready to move forward.  
  
Thomas leaned back in his chair, and jumped out of his skin when he saw a woman pressed up to the window. Her face was devoid of colour, and light grey veins covered her face, “Please! Help me, please!” She pulled on the door.  
  
“Fry, we’ve got to go!” Thomas shouted, as cranks climbed onto the car, trying to find a way in, “Floor it, Fry! Come on!” He shouted, Frypan started the car, shaking it side to side, “Come on Fry, shake them!”  
  
“Hold on!” Frypan shouted.  
  
Thomas looked forward,  “Frypan, watch out!” He yelped as they about to crash; Frypan turned the wheel sharply, and the car slowly began to topple onto its side. “Everyone okay?” Thomas asked. “Shit.” He cursed, he turned his attention to the window opposite him, “Fry cover your eyes!” He told him, he kicked the window, smashing it, he clambered out and got onto his feet.  
  
“Shit,” Frypan said under his breath.  
  
“Fry, go around!” Thomas told him, hitting the car; he walked around, when he heard Newt kick the door free, and fall out, “Newt you okay?” Thomas asked, placing his hands on his friend’s shoulders.  
  
“Yeah,” Newt said, “You?” Thomas nodded.  
  
“Fry, you good?” Thomas asked. Frypan was crouched down in the car, looking for something.  
  
“Shit,” Newt cursed, pointing the the crank heading right for them.  
  
“Frypan, we’ve got to move now!” Thomas shouted. Frypan jumped out, shotgun in his hands, he turned it shooting the crank right in the stomach. “Nice shot, Fry.”  
  
“Thanks,” Frypan stepped back, closer to his friends. A crowd of cranks started to move towards them.  
  
“Go back!” Thomas pushed on both their backs, and they started to run.   
  
“Watch out!” Newt shouted, Frypan shot another few cranks.  
  
“This way, this way!” Thomas shouted, urging them both forward; he stopped as cranks were also coming from the other side, “Other way, other way!” He cried.  
  
“I’m out!” Frypan shouted.  
  
“Oh, shit.” Thomas looked at both of them, as the cranks surrounded them.

 


	12. Heroes

**Chapter 12: Heroes**  
  
The sound of an engine came from the start of the tunnel, and they all turned to see Jorge and Brenda. Frypan swallowed the dread in his throat when his eyes met Brenda’s, she stood up, taking her gun and shooting the cranks, “Guys, get in!” She ordered; they all jumped into the back, and Brenda sat back down, “Go!”  
  
“I’m impressed. You guys almost lasted a whole day!” Jorge shouted, laughing as he drove out of the tunnel.  
  
“You okay?” Thomas asked Newt.  
  
“Yeah.” Newt smiled.  
  
Brenda turned back to all of them, giving them an half-angry and half-disappointed glare. Thomas chuckled nervously,  “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to bring you guys into this!”  
  
“What I think he’s trying to say is thanks for saving us,” Frypan said, tapping Thomas’s shoulder.  
  
“You’re welcome.” Brenda sang.  
  
“Don’t get your hopes up. That checkpoint back there, that was the city’s line of defence. If that was overrun. Chances are the city is too.” Jorge told them.  
  
“Yeah, unless they figured out another way to keep the cranks out,” Newt said, looking out the window; everyone turned to where he was looking and Jorge slammed the brakes on. They all hopped out, apart from Frypan, who stood up in the back of the car. They was full of skyscrapers, that were still stood proud and unscathed. It was surrounded by a grey wall, almost like the maze. Newt chuckled, shaking his head, “Funny. We spent three years trapped behind walls trying to break out and now we want to break back in.”  
  
“Yeah, it’s hilarious,” Frypan mocked.  
  
“Jorge, how do we get in?” Thomas asked, turning to him.  
  
“Don’t look at me, _hermano_. Those walls are new. I guess that’s WCKED’s answer for everything,” Jorge pointed out.   
  
“Well, we ain’t gonna figure it out from here. Let’s go!”  Brenda shouted, heading back to the car.   
  
“You really think he’s in there.” Newt said to Thomas.  
  
“I suppose we’ll find out,” Thomas told him.   
  
“It means she’s gonna be in there too,” Newt sighed, Thomas looked at him knowing he was referring too. 

* * *

Jorge had to park the car up before they reached the wall due to the account of people heading to the entrance of the city. They all jumped out of car; Brenda lifted her hood over her head, she walked to Frypan and Newt. They all started the walk through the crowds; Jorge placed his hand on Thomas’s shoulder, “This place is pretty overrun!” He shouted.  
  
“We’ve just got to stay together!” Thomas shouted over the noise. Brenda wrapped her hand around Frypan’s wrist, and her other round Newt’s pulling them forward; she made sure she kept Jorge and Thomas in view, as she pulled her other two friends forward, as they were both lagging behind and just staring at the people around them.  
  
A truck started the drive down the road; men with gas masks were sat on the roof. Newt from Brenda and Frypan separated in the mess of everything, but she could see him stood close by, “They hide behind their walls. Think they can keep the cure to themselves!” The man on the roof of the truck said, as they drove past the group.  
  
“That’s it! That’s our way in!” Thomas shouted, pointing at the entrance.  
  
“This is not what your looking for. All these people trying to fight there way in, do you think you're going to find something they can’t?” Jorge asked, trying to pull Thomas back from the crowd, but Thomas keep moving forward.  
  
“We came this far! I’m not turning back now!” Thomas shouted.  
  
Frypan gently pushed on Brenda’s back, helping her through the crowd, “What the hell have we got ourselves into?” He asked.   
  
“Thomas, this doesn’t feel right!” Jorge said, as Brenda and Frypan stood next to him.  
  
Newt pushed through the crowd, wrapping his arm around Thomas’s back, “Hey, guys! We gotta go now!” He shouted, “Look!” He pointed at a group of masked men heading right for them.   
  
A horn coming from the wall silenced everyone, and people in the crowd started running back away from the walls. “Thomas get back!” Jorge shouted, pulling him back. . Explosions then start going off in front of them; Thomas pushed back on all his friends.  
  
“Go, go! Come on!” Thomas screamed, Newt tried to pull him forward, but Thomas pushed him around a corner. A another explosion went off behind them, “Brenda, come on!” Thomas placed an arm around her back, guiding her forward. He felt a terrible bolt of pain travel through his head, and he doubled over holding his head in his hand.  
  
“Thomas, are you okay?” Brenda asked, placing a hand on his back.  
  
“I’m fine Brenda, run!” He pushed on her back, and they both ran around the corner. When they got there, their friends were being forced into the back of a van. A masked figure stopped Thomas from helping them, and two men pushed Thomas and Brenda into the back of a van.  
  
“Brenda! Brenda!” Jorge shouted. His voice drained out as he was locked inside the other vehicle.   
  
Thomas and Brenda sat faced with three men in masks. They sat in silence, with their knees tucked to their chests.  Thomas’s vision was suddenly blinded by colourful flashing lights in his eyes, he blinked to try and focus, but he was overtaken by a rush of nausea which led him to groaning in pain; he cupped his hand over his head, half expecting it to crack open. He leant forward, praying for the pain to subside.  
  
“What’s wrong with him?” One of the masked men asked.  
  
“I don’t know.” Brenda placed a hand on his shoulder, “Hey Thomas, you okay?” She placed her other hand on his cheek, “Thomas!” She said a little louder, he jumped out of his skin, and turned to face her. “What’s wrong?”  
  
“I think I hit my head,” he told her finally being able to hear what she was saying.   
  
“Let me see,” she placed her hand on the back of his head, and searched for an injury.  “Well, you’re not bleeding, which is a first,” she joked. Thomas chuckled, but groaned in pain afterward, “You might have a concussion, so be careful.”   
  
“Thanks Brenda,” Thomas smiled, they both realised they had an audience, and their smiles faded. They drove around a corner and stopped. The door was opened and they were pulled out. Thomas wobbled on the spot as another joly of nausea hit him.  
  
“I got you,” Brenda said, pushing on his shoulder, keeping him up, “You need something to drink.”  
  
“I’m fine,” he sighed.  
  
The other van drove in, and they could hear loud noises coming from within. The door was kicked open, and a masked man fell down onto the ground below, Jorge was soon on top of him, punching him repeatedly, “Where is she?”  
  
“Oh shit, Jorge!” Thomas ran forward, but men held him back, “Ok--ok---all right.” He held his hands up, and saw Newt doing the same.  
  
“I’m right here! I’m right here! I’m right here!” Brenda shouted, placing her hands on Jorge’s shoulder. He stopped, and jumped up, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
“Everybody relax. We’re all on the same side here.” The masked man said, walking in front of them.  
  
“What do you mean same side? Who the hell are you?” Thomas asked, forgetting the blinding pain in his skull.  
  
The masked man turned away, unclipping his mask and pulling it over his head, he looked at Thomas, “Hey, Greenie.”  
  
“Gally?” Thomas questioned.  
  
Newt turned to Frypan in utter shock, not knowing what to do or what to say. He also didn’t know what Thomas was going to do, he knew Chuck’s death was a open wound to him; Thomas would sometimes wake up from nightmares about it. Thomas wasn’t a killer, but Newt didn’t know what he would do faced with Chuck’s killer.   
  
“No way.”  Frypan shook his head.  
  
Anger boiled in Thomas’s bones, which made him forget the throbbing pain his head was in. He leaped forward, punching Gally straight in the face; Gally fell to the ground, and Thomas went for another swing.  
  
“Stop! Stop. It’s all right!” Gally shouted at them.  
  
Newt bolted forward, collapsing by Thomas’s side on his knees, grabbing his arm, but he knew fully well that Thomas could easily escape his grasp, “Stop! Tommy, Stop. Stop!” Frypan ran forward, placing his hand on Thomas’s shoulder, looking down at Gally in disbelief.  
  
“He killed Chuck.” Thomas growled.   
  
“Yeah, I know. I remember, I was there too. I also remember that he was stung and half out of his mind,” Newt looked up at all the guns pointed at them, “Let go now, all right?” Thomas looked at him; pulling his arm free and stepping back.  
  
Gally got up, rubbing his cheek, “I kinda had that coming. Anybody else? Fry? Newt?”  
  
“You know this guy?” Jorge asked.  
  
“He’s an old friend” Frypan said.  
  
“How? How’s this possible? We watched you die!” Newt said, confused.  
  
“No, you left me to die. And if we didn't find you when we did, you’d be dead right now. What the hell are you doing here?” Gally asked.  
  
“Minho. WCKED has him. We’re looking for a way in.” Newt told him.  
  
“I can help with that. Follow me.” Gally stepped back.  
  
“We’re not going anywhere with you,” Thomas hissed.   
  
“Suit yourself. But I can get you through those walls.” He told them.   
  
“Okay, Gally. Can you give us five minutes just to breathe?” Newt asked.  
  
“Sure,” Gally nodded.  
  
“What the hell was that all about?” Brenda asked.  
  
“You remember the story I told you about Chuck?” Thomas asked, she nodded, “That’s the guy who killed him.”  
  
“But he wasn’t himself when he did it,” Newt told him.  
  
“But he did it,” Thomas barked.   
  
“I know he did, but right now he’s the only shank who can help us,” Newt pointed out.  
  
“Stop shouting.” Thomas said.  
  
“I’m not shouting.” Newt told him.  
  
Thomas looked at him, his vision blurring. He moved away, he caught himself on the side of a wall, closing his eyes. He was shocked he could even stand on his own two feet, he felt everyone’s gaze on him, but when a hand wrapped his arm, he knew it was Brenda.   
  
“Hey,” she rubbed his arm, “Is your head still bothering you?”   
  
“A little,” he told her opening his eyes, he looked past her at Newt and Frypan, who looked terrified.   
  
“Tell me if it gets worse,” Brenda said.   
  
“What’s going on?” Newt asked, “You okay, Tommy?”  
  
“He hit his head on the way out,” Brenda explained.   
  
“I’m fine, I just need to be more careful,” Thomas told them, “Let’s go then.”  
  
“Hey Gally!” Newt called, “We’re ready.


	13. Gally’s Crank Roommate

**Chapter 13: Gally’s Crank Roommate**  
  
“After the maze I got picked up by a group heading to the city. They realised I was immune and patched me up. They brought me here. This group’s been a war with WCKED, ever since they took control of the city. WCKED can’t hide behind those walls forever, a day’s going to come where they pay for what they’ve done.” Gally explained, leading them up a ramp, he turned around to face them; he stopped moving, “Listen, he doesn’t get a lot of visitors, so let me do the talking, right? Try not to stare.”   
  
Gally walked down the stairs, and everyone followed. Gally led them into a dimly lit room; there was no windows, or natural sources of light. There was one yellow lamp lighting a well kept table of flowers. There was a crooked figure by the table, muttering under his breath as he picked the flowers to smell them, “Gally. Glad to see you back. Casper told me what happened,” Lawrence said.  
  
“It was a slaughter, there was nothing we could do against those guns,” Gally told him.  
  
“No, but they can only poke the hornet's nest so long before they get stung. Who are these people and why are they here?” Lawrence asked, turning to face them, but they could not make out his face in the dim light.  
  
“We need to get into WCKED and Gally said you can get us through the walls,” Thomas said, stepping forward, stopping next to Gally.  
  
“Gally should know better than keeping promises he can’t keep,” Lawrence stepped forward, closer to the group, “Besides, that wall is only half your problem, getting inside WCKED is impossible.”  
  
“There might be a way now, but it doesn’t work without Thomas,” Gally said.  
  
“Is that so?” Lawrence stepped into the light. He had think black veins on the left hand side of his face; his hands were the same, with extra parts growing out, almost like small tree branches. He was a crank, with a voice. He had a IV bag in his arm,  “You know what I am, Thomas?” He hovered in front of Thomas, almost nose-to-nose, “I am a businessman. Which means I don’t take unnecessary risks. Why should I trust you?”  
  
“I can help you. See, if you can get my through those walls. I can get you want you need.” Thomas gestured to the medical equipment.  
  
“And what is it, you think I need?” Lawrence asked.  
  
“Time. Every last drop.” Thomas told him.  
  
“Is that what I need?” Lawrence questioned.  
  
“WCKED is something we both want.” Thomas explained.  
  
“I’ll tell you what, two can go for now. The rest stay down here with me, for just a little insurance to know that you find your way back. Do we have a deal?” He asked, holding his hand out; Thomas hesitated, but nodded, shaking hands with him, “Gally show them the way.”   
  
“Thomas, choose who is coming with you.” Gally said, walking to the hatch on the ground.  
  
“Newt?” Thomas questioned.  
  
“Of course.” Newt smiled.  
  
Gally lifted the hatch off the ground, and pushed it to the side; he grabbed a ladder placing it down; he then lower his legs down, “Gally, take care of these two.” Frypan said.  
  
“Yeah.” Gally nodded, jumping down.   
  
“Me next then, I guess.” Newt placed his feet on the stairs, and Frypan helped him down the first step, “See you later.”   
  
“Come back safe,” Frypan told him.  
  
“We will,” Newt laid his hands down on the side, ready to jump down; he turned to Thomas, who was sat down, downing a bottle of water, “Come on, Tommy,” with that he let go, and jumped down.  
  
Thomas got up, lowering himself down so he could dangle his legs down the hatch, “See you guys later.”  
  
“You better come back,” Frypan told him.  
  
“We’re coming back,” Thomas half chuckled,, he slid forward, and dived off into the hole. He landed forcefully onto the ground, bending his knees, “Ow, that was further than I thought.”   
  
“I know.” Newt sighed.   
  
“Well, you could have just used the steps,” Gally stepped forward, shifting through the water on the ground.  
  
“Where the hell are we?” Newt asked, covering his nose with his hand.  
  
“Where do you think?” Gally asked.  
  
“Eh, this is gross!” Newt moaned, shaking his legs.  
  
“Yeah, this is great!” Thomas exclaimed.  
  
“Just stay with me,” Gally said, turning the lights on, “We’ve got a long way to go.”


	14. A Well Kept Secret

**Chapter 14: A Well Kept Secret**  
  
It took them a little over an hour to get into the city. By then Thomas was unsure of how he was still stood upright, but then his mind turned to Minho, and he knew exactly how he was holding on. He wasn’t listening to the words Newt and Gally were saying, until they all stopped to take in what the city looked like. Every skyscraper was plastered with WCKED propaganda as far as the eye could see; the city was lit a light blue colour, and there was no people in sight.  
  
“This is a long way from the glade.” Newt said, shaking his head.  
  
Gally turned to face them both, “We better get off the streets. I know it’s hard, but act like you’ve seen it before.” He said, jogging away from them with his hands in his jacket pockets. Newt, and Thomas nodded, they pressed their backs up against a plain of glass when they heard vehicles moving around close by, “They’ve definitely upped security. I’m guessing you shanks had something to do with that.” He said, “ Let’s get out of here!”  
  
They jogged down an empty street to the outtrim of the city where the wall was,  “All right, you first Newt.” Thomas said, holding his hands out, him and Gally helped Newt climb onto the ledge above. Gally went to help Thomas, “I got it!” Thomas placed his hands on the side, and tried to pull himself up.  
  
He regretted not taking Gally’s help because when he was almost up, his stomach gave out, and he tasted bile at the back of his throat. He leant his head into his arm, somehow keeping himself held up whilst mid climb. “Tommy?” He heard the muffled sound of his friend’s voice above him, but he couldn’t hear the words that came after. Without strength, his fingers failed him, and he fell down on the ground below, hitting his head hard on the concrete. He had felt Gally try and catch him, but he had evidently been unfruitful in his attempt.  
  
“Tommy!” Newt leapt down; Thomas sat up, groaning in pain holding his head, as he brought his knees to his chest. “Hey?”  
  
“Sorry,” Thomas groaned, “Lost my balance for a second.”  
  
“You have concussion, remember? Brenda said to take it easy and you’ve hit your head again.” Newt rolled his eyes, “Here,” he placed his hand on the back of Thomas’s head, “You have a bump, but you’re not bleeding.” He looked up at Gally, “How long is the climb?”  
  
“It’s up there.” Gally pointed to the top, “It takes about forty-five minutes to get up.”  
  
“We can’t do that.” Newt shook his head.  
  
“Yeah, we can,” Thomas nodded, he groaned at the pain in his head.  
  
“No, we can’t.” Newt told him. “Gal, is there any chance you can explain the plan without taking us up there?”  
  
“I guess.” Gally said.  
  
“Let’s do that then, and then head back.” Newt said, standing up, keeping his hand pressed to his friend's shoulder. Thomas gradually got up, wobbling slightly, but Newt’s grasp on him kept him steady.  
  
“See that building.” Gally said, pointing the tallest building out of the lot.  
  
“Yeah,” Newt nodded.  
  
“If WCKED’s got Minho, that’s where they’re keeping him. Lawrence has been trying to find a way in for years, the place is crawling with soldiers and they’ve got surveillance. Scanners on every floor.” Gally explained.  
  
“Sounds like a bloody fortress.” Newt cursed.  
  
“I thought you said you had a way in,” Thomas said, his voice distant; he leaned into Newt’s grip on his shoulder.  
  
“I might.” Gally said.  
  
“You might? What the hell do you mean might?” Thomas asked.  
  
“It’s her.” Gally blurted out; Newt turned back to Thomas, to see his face drop, “Teresa. She’s our way in.”  
  
It had been six months since Minho was taken, and none of the group had mentioned Teresa’s betrayal or even her name. The last time somebody had said her name was Frypan on the night that they found out she betrayed them. It was as if it was an unspoken rule, not to say her name. And Gally broke that rule. Thomas felt his strength return as his pain was replaced by anger; he shook his head, “What the hell are you talking about?”  
  
“I said I had a way in. I didn’t say you were going to like it.” Gally told him.  
  
  
  
  


 


	15. Frypan's Truth

 

**Chapter 15: Frypan’s Truth**

  
“You okay, Fry?” Brenda asked. Frypan was sat on the dingy floor near the hatch. He didn’t even notice she was talking to him; he just had his knees close to his chest, and he was twiddling his thumbs. Brenda sighed, and took a seat next to him. “World to Frypan,” she clicked her fingers in front of his face, and he snapped back into reality.   
  
“Sorry,” Frypan said, “What did you say?”   
  
“I asked you if you were okay.” Brenda told him.   
  
“I worry about them.” Frypan sighed followed by a nervous chuckle, “They’re both insane. Newt is logical most of the time, but he will follow Thomas anywhere, and Thomas, well Thomas is reckless. He will do anything to save the people he loves, he’ll die before he lets Minho go.”   
  
“And that scares you,” Brenda nodded, “It scares me too because you’re right. But I know, even if Thomas goes head first with no plan, Newt will hold him back, and we can too.”     
“They’ve been gone a while,” Frypan fidgeted where he was sat, “I don’t know what I’d do without them.”  Frypan had his hands rested on his lap, Brenda slowly edged her hand towards his and held tightly. He looked down at her hand grasping his, and smiled, placing his other hand on top of hers.    
  
“You’re not going to lose them,” she told him.   
  
“But we’re gonna lose you.” Frypan muttered, almost inaudibly.   
  
“Fry…” Brenda was cut off by Thomas scrambling out of the vent. He didn’t even look at them, he just charged for the stairs; his face was chalk-white, and he looked like he could keel over at any moment.    
  
Jorge stopped him by placing his hands on the boy’s shoulders “Hey,  _ hermano _ . What happened?”   
  
“Leave me alone!” Thomas pushed him away, and ran up the stairs.    
  
Newt pushed himself out of the hatch, sitting on the ground to help Gally out. “Newt, what happened out there?” Frypan asked.   
  
“Gally’s idea hit home a little too much for Thomas,” Newt said, staring at Gally.  He saw Frypan and Brenda getting up, “No. It’s okay. Stay here. I’ll go and get him,” Newt stood up, “You all try and get some sleep. It’s going to be a busy day tomorrow.” He jogged up the stairs, he looked around, and he saw Thomas walking up the ramp. He stood out like a sore thumb, as everyone around seemed to be wearing a gas mask. Newt could also pick his friend out in a face of thousands. “Thomas!” He called; he ran up the ramp, making sure he didn’t lose sight of him; he got to the top, and found Thomas sat on the ledge of a wall in front of the last city. “Hey.”   
  
“Not right now Newt,” Thomas snapped. “Let me just think.”   
  
“How’s your hand?” Newt asked.    
  
“What do you mean?” Thomas cross-questioned.   
  
“You punched the sewer wall. I’m pretty sure you cracked it. The wall, and your hand.” Newt told him, sitting down by his side, “What’s going on with you?”   
  
“Nothing,” Thomas told him, “He wants me to use her to get to WCKED, it’s just too soon. I don’t want to see her or even talk to her because it makes this all real. I have to accept that she betrayed us.”   
  
“I know it’s hard, but just think about Minho,” Newt said. “Give me your hand,” he ordered. Thomas rolled his eyes and held out his left hand. His skin was a chalk-white colour, his index and middle fingers were a faded black-purple; his hands was shaking, and the two bruised fingers were bent as if he couldn’t move them. “Shit, Tommy. I think they’re broken.”    
  
“It will be fine.” Thomas told him.   
  
“Come on, we only have a few hours before the sun comes up. We need to get some sleep,” Newt said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Thomas nodded, they both got up onto their feet and started the walk downstairs. When they got down, Gally and Jorge were passed out on opposites sides of the room. Brenda was fast asleep with her head tucked into Frypan’s shoulder, and his head was rested on top of hers, but he was awake.    
  
“Hey Fry,” Thomas whispered. He took a seat next to Brenda, leaning forward to look at his friends, “Sorry about that.”   
  
“It’s okay,” Frypan smiled, “You good?” Thomas nodded.   
  
“Are you comfortable, Fry?” Newt chuckled, sitting next to Thomas.   
  
“As much as I can be.” Frypan giggled.    
  
“Get some sleep, bud.” Thomas told him. Newt took his jacket off, and held it in his arms, he leant his head on the wall behind them, falling to sleep in a matter of minutes. Frypan was next, which left Thomas as the only one awake. He noticed that Lawrence was gone, which he was glad about. Newt’s head fell onto Thomas’s shoulder, Thomas went to wake him, but instead he took his friend’s jacket from his grasp, lifted his head and placed it underneath to form a pillow.   
  
Thomas hadn’t shakened the everlasting dull pain at the back of his head, and somehow closing his eyes made it worse. No matter what he did, he had become a prisoner to the pain he was in. His chest tightened; he coughed harshly, trying not to move too much as he was arm-to-arm with Brenda, and Newt’s head was still rested on the jacket on his shoulder. Thomas rolled down his right sleeve, looking at dark black veins covering his pale white skin, “Shit.” He cursed, he pulled his sleeve back up and closed his eyes trying to ignore what he was going through.


	16. Thomas's Truth

**Chapter 16: Thomas’s Truth**  
  
The next morning, they all walked upstairs to the room right by the roof where Newt and Thomas had spoken the night before. Thomas felt panic settle in his stomach and spread into his limbs paralysing him. Every time someone spoke, it was like he was being hit in the head repeatedly. He took a deep breath, and turned around to face them all, “No! There’s got to be another way.” He said.  
  
“Like what? You’ve seen the building, she is the only way in,” Gally told him.  
  
“You really think she’s gonna help us,” Thomas said, placing his hands on the table.  
  
“I don’t plan on asking for her permission!” Gally spat, trying to hold back a chuckle in disbelief.  
  
“Am I missing something? This is the same girl who betrayed us, correct?” Brenda questioned, folding her arms across her chest, “Same dick?”   
  
“I like this girl.” Gally pointed.   
  
“What’s going on?” Brenda asked softly.  
  
“She betrayed us once!” Thomas shouted, “She’ll do it again!”   
  
“Tommy, I know this has hit a nerve, but we have to do this,” Newt told him.   
  
“Why?” Thomas shouted, “Why are we even listening to Gally?!”   
  
“Thomas, calm down!” Newt stepped closer to him, placing a hand on his friend’s shoulder.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Thomas shook his head. “I just don’t want to do this.”  
  
“Tommy, I know you’re scared,” Newt said, “It’s okay to be scared of accepting what she did to us, but I do think this is the only to save Minho. We won’t hurt her, and we won’t do anything that your uncomfortable with.”   
  
Thomas knew Newt was telling the truth, he could see it in his eyes, “Okay. I’ll do it.”  
  
There was a silence after that. The silence before the storm. Gally eyeballed Thomas, “Can I talk to you?” He asked, “In private?”   
  
“Sure…” Thomas shrugged, “Don’t worry, Newt. I won’t kill him.” He followed Gally out onto the roof, “What do you want?”  
  
“Do the others know you’re infected?” Gally asked.  
  
Thomas froze, looking at Gally in shock, “What--what are you talking about?” Thomas asked.  
  
“I heard and saw you last night.” Gally told him.  
  
“You don’t know what you saw,” Thomas growled, trying to get back into the room; Gally pushed back on his shoulder, “Don’t test me.”   
  
“Show me your right arm,” he ordered. Thomas bit his bottom lip, pulling his sleeve up.  
  
“Happy now?” He snapped.  
  
“Of course I’m not!” Gally shook his head, “How could you not tell them?”  
  
“They know I’m not immune, well everyone but Brenda. Not everyone who isn’t immune gets the Flare. I was just unlucky.” Thomas shrugged.  
  
“When were you bitten?” Gally asked.  
  
“That’s the thing Gally, another reason I never told them. I wasn’t bitten.” Thomas told him.  
  
“What does this mean?”  
  
“I think it’s airbourne.” Thomas told him.  
  
“So, could you be passing it on to people?” Gally questioned.  
  
“I don’t think so, I’m not gone yet,” Thomas shrugged, “But I did spent two hours trapped in a room last week with a Crank,” he told him. Gally looked at him, dumbfounded,  “Don’t ask. Can I ask you a favour though?”  
  
“Anything,” Gally said.  
  
“If I die, I need to leave something to say goodbye. Do you have anything?” Thomas asked.  
  
“I think I have something,” Gally nodded, “But for the record, we’re gonna fix this.”  
  



	17. Worry

**Chapter 17: Worry**  
  
“Ready?” Newt asked as he passed Thomas a black hoodie; for the past six months of his life every time Thomas had to go out alone to make a plan work, Newt would ask him he was okay, ready and _prepared to fail_. Newt had never been an optimist. This time he was quizzing Thomas the same way, but this time Newt was to prepared to win. He knew Teresa wouldn’t turn down a chance to see Thomas.  
  
“Newt, you’ve asked me that a hundred times,” Thomas chuckled. “I have fought grievers, I can take Teresa.”   
  
“Just don’t let your heart rule your head,” Newt told him.  
  
“She betrayed us,” Thomas said, “There is not emotions attached anymore.” He placed a hand on Newt’s shoulder, “I’ll see you soon, and I’ll be fine.”  
  
“You better,” Newt said, tapping his friend’s shoulder. Newt grinned, moving away from Newt.  
  
“Come on Gally, let’s go!” Thomas called.  
  
“This way,” Gally opened a door in the chapel they were hiding in.  
  
“See you on the other side guys,” Thomas said, putting his hood up over his head. “Are you sure she walks this way home?”  
  
“Everyone who works for WCKED has a house in a small sector of the city.” Gally explained, “And they all have to leave work at least two hours before curfew or they’ll be suck at work all night. No one can break curfew.”  
  
“And what if she runs in the opposite direction?” Thomas asked.  
  
“I don’t think she will.” Gally opened a door that led them onto a street of people walking. “Remember where we are walking you’re going to have to do this on your own in a bit,” they walked down hidden streets, until they were at train tracks, “She should be coming down anytime soon, you gonna be okay?”  
  
“Yeah,” Thomas nodded. “See ya,” he said as Gally walked away.  
  
Gally ran the other direction, leaving Thomas in the middle of a group of people, he turned a way for a second and when the train drove away, he saw Teresa stood amongst a group of other people.  She locked eyes with him as another train went past, Thomas turned, walking away from her. He could hear her footsteps gaining on him, and he felt the weight growing on his chest, he walked into the empty station he had walked through originally with Gally. He hid around a corner, pressing his back onto it.  
  
“Thomas!” Teresa called, Thomas took a deep breath in and stepped out, taking his hood off. Teresa turned, and stepped back when she saw him, “Thomas…”  
  
“Hey Teresa,” Thomas said, a straight face trying not to show his obvious fear.  
  
“You shouldn’t be here. If Janson finds out you're here.” Teresa told him, stepping closer to him.  
  
“I’m not staying. It’s just I had to see you.” Thomas studied her, “I had to ask you something. Do you regret it...what you did to us?” He asked.  
  
“Sometimes,” Teresa cried, “But I did what I thought was right. I’d do it again,” she said, honestly.   
  
“Good.” Thomas looked at Gally, who was stood behind Teresa, Thomas nodded and Gally placed a bag over Teresa’s head.

* * *

Gally sat Teresa down in a chair, and tied her arms behind her back. He then walked to the table sitting down. Newt, who has behind her, took the bag off her head, and walked in front of her. Teresa looked around, “Gally?”  
  
“We’re going to ask you some questions. And you’re going to tell us exactly what we need to know. We’ll start of simple. Where’s Minho?” Gally asked, picking up a chair close by.   
  
“You guys don’t seriously think…” Teresa looked to Thomas, but Gally slammed his chair down in front of her.  
  
“Don’t look at him. Why are you looking at him? Look at me.” Gally ordered, “He’s not going to help you. We know you have Minho in the building. Where?” He asked.  
  
“He’s with the others in holding. Sub level 3.” She told him.  
  
“How many others?” Newt asked.   
  
“28.” Teresa told them.  
  
“I can make that work.” Brenda nodded.  
  
“No, you guys don’t understand, the whole level is restricted. You can’t get in without a thumb print ID.” Teresa explained.  
  
Thomas was going to say something, but a rush of nausea claimed him; he stood up, his chair clashing off the ground. Everyone turned to him, eyeballing him as he shook on his spot.  “Thomas…” Newt walked over, placing a hand on his shoulder, pulling him aside, “It’s okay, you don’t have to be okay with this.” He whispered.   
  
“I can’t do this,” Thomas sighed, “I need to go.” He slipped away from Newt, and charged out of the room.   
  
“Tommy!” Newt shouted after him.  
  
“I’ll go,” Brenda said, standing up.   
  
“Make sure he’s okay,” Newt said, he watched her as she nodded and ran out after Thomas.  
  
“Is he okay?” Teresa asked. Newt turned, an angered look on his face.  
  
“I think sight of you makes him feel sick,” Gally commented, “Like it makes all of us feel.”   
  
“And Teresa,” Newt walked forward; he tried to suppress his worry for Thomas, and turned his mind back to the plan. “You’re going to help us break into WCKED, get Minho and the other immunes. You owe us.”  
  
“I don’t know, we don’t necessarily need her!” Gally shouted, walking to the table, taking a scalpel, walking back over, “Not all of her. We just need her finger.”  
  
“Gally!” Newt grabbed his wrist, “We promised Thomas we wouldn’t hurt her. This isn’t how we do things.”  
  
“I can guarantee that she has done worse to Minho.” Gally told him.  
  
“Be the bigger person.” Newt said through gritted teeth.  
  
“It won’t make a difference. Do whatever you want to me, you still won’t get through the front door. The sensors will---” Teresa started.  
  
“We’re tagged, you already know,” Newt took the scalpel out of Gally’s hand, “You’re going to help with that too.”

* * *

Brenda searched for Thomas; frantic and concerned. “Thomas!” She shouted, turning on the spot placing her fingers in her hair, brushing it back. “Even you can't run this fast!” She stopped when she heard Thomas breathing. It was loud, and laboured. She turned the corner to see her friend, leaning his back in a wall as he fought to breathe. “Thomas…” She gingerly approached him. Thomas’s panic attacks weren’t a new phenomenon. Worryingly they were a common occurrence. However, it was always Newt who helped him overcome an attack.. “Hey--you’re okay.”   Brenda said.  
  
“I can’t--” he looked at her, “Newt--where’s Newt?”  
  
“I’ll get him,” she took her radio out of her pocket, knowing she couldn’t leave him alone. “Anyone there?”  
  
A few seconds passed when Frypan’s voice came in, “ _Bree? What's going on?_ ”  
  
“Fry, Thomas needs Newt,” Brenda said calmly; she didn’t want to scare Thomas.  
  
“ _We’re coming._ ” Frypan replied.  
  
Before Brenda could even answer, she heard the door burst open; Frypan came bolting down, holding a metal water bottle in his hand. Newt was close behind, he quickly rushed over, past Brenda. “Tommy.” He said calmly, “Hey.”  
  
“Newt--I can’t do this.” Thomas shook his head.  
  
“Do what?” Newt asked.  
  
“Save Minho.” Thomas started, “I can’t do it--can’t do it.”  
  
“Look at me.” Newt begged him, Thomas looked into his eyes, “Don’t let her affect you like this.” He said pointing back to the room where Teresa was, “Okay? We can do this. We can save Minho.”  
  
Thomas coughed deeply, bringing his hand to his chest, “I’m scared.”  
  
“I’m scared too,” Newt nodded, “I think we all are, right?”  
  
“Yeah,” Frypan agreed.  
  
Thomas jolted forward, holding onto Newt’s arms as he gained control over his breathing again. “We got this.” Newt whispered to him; Thomas took his friend into a side hug, Frypan and Brenda jogged over, pulling them into a group hug.  
  
“Do we do this too often?” Frypan asked.  
  
“No, not at all.” Brenda laughed.  
  
“Hey.” Gally’s voice came from down the hall, “Who’s next?” He asked holding up a bandage to his neck; Teresa had taken his implant out.  
  
“I’ll go,” Frypan said escaping the hug, “Here,” he handed the water bottle over to Thomas, “I thought you might need this.”  
  
“Thanks Fry.” Thomas smiled.  
  
“Fry, I think I’ll go with you.” Newt squeezed Thomas’s shoulder, before he and Frypan walked away to the door.  
  
“Sorry, I scared you.” Thomas said to Brenda.  
  
She turned to him with her arms crossed over her chest, “I’m just happy you’re okay.”


	18. Small Talk

**Chapter 18: Small Talk**  
  
Newt sat down in front of Teresa; leaning into the chair, he looked over at Frypan, praying that Teresa wouldn’t talk to him. The last thing he needed, when he was worried about Thomas, and thinking over their plan to save Minho, was Teresa talking to him. His prayers were not answered, when Teresa said, “This is going to hurt.”  
  
“Just get it over and done with.” He snapped. Teresa made a small cut in the back of his neck, he flinched, and looked up to see Brenda walking in, her arm wrapped around Thomas’s back. They were both smiling, and chatting. They reached Frypan, Thomas tried to hand the water bottle over to him, but he tripped on the way, letting go of it and it fell to the ground, all three of them laughed together, obviously over a remark Frypan had. Teresa watched all three of them chuckle together, she felt a tinge of jealousy knowing they all had each other and she had nothing.  
  
“They look happy.” Teresa said.  
  
“They are allowed to be.” Newt told her.  
  
“How long have they been a thing? ” Teresa asked.  
  
“Who?” Newt cross-questioned.  
  
“Brenda and Thomas?” Teresa asked.  
  
“Brenda and Thomas? They’re not, they’re just best friends. Brenda and Frypan are closer, even if they won’t admit to it.” He pointed out as Brenda leaned against Frypan’s shoulder as she laughed, “Now cut the buggin’ small talk and hurry up, I really don’t want to talk to you.”  
  
“I need to know something,” Teresa said, eyeballing Brenda, “How have you been administering Brenda’s serum? I didn’t she’d still be alive.”  
  
“What do you bloody mean?” Newt asked.  
  
“When was her last treatment?” Teresa questioned.  
  
“The Right Arm, the last night we saw you.”  Newt told her, “That’s enough questions.” Teresa pulled the device out in a small pull, “Ow.” He turned back to her, she was looking at him in shock, “What?”  
  
“That’s impossible.” Teresa said in disbelief.  
  
“Slim it, Teresa!” Newt shouted, “I’m not gonna listen to you.”  
  
“We were friends once.” Teresa told him.  
  
“Yeah, and then you betrayed us!” Newt shouted, harshly.   
  
“I meant before the maze,” she muttered.  
  
“Newt, you okay?” Thomas said, Newt turned to see him standing near, awkwardly, trying his best not to look at Teresa.  
  
“Yeah, I’m done,” he stepped up, “And Teresa, don’t try the small talk with him. I know what you are trying to do.” Thomas sat down, and Newt took a chair sitting in front of him, making sure Teresa didn’t say anything, “Am I wasting my breath if I say this plan is stupid?”   
  
“Yes,” Thomas told him, “This is our last chance.”  
  
“The bus thing though.” Newt said.  
  
“It will work.” Thomas smiled, “Everything else insane has. Ow!” He leaned forward.   
  
“All done.” Teresa took the bandage she had used to dap Newt’s neck, and buried it in her pocket.   
  
“Let’s get ready,” Thomas walked to the table where Brenda was getting weapons ready, leaving Newt to gather supplies.  
  
“You were in love with her, weren’t you?” Brenda asked.  
  
“I don’t know,” Thomas shrugged.  
  
“Be careful,” Brenda started, loading the gun, “You kind of have this problem where you can’t walk away from people, even when you should.” She handed the gun over to him, “You can’t save everyone, Thomas.”  
  
“I can try.” Thomas told her, “Come here.”  He placed the gun down and held his arms out. Brenda stepped into the hug, wrapping her arms around him, “Stay safe out there.”  He whispered into her ear.  
  
“You too,” she told him, pushing back on his shoulders.  
  
“Goodbye Brenda.” Thomas smiled.  
  
“See you later, Thomas.” Brenda walked over to Gally, as Thomas reached for his gun off the table, cocking it.  
  
“You ready, _hermano_?” Jorge asked.  
  
“Yeah,” he nodded, placing his gun in the strap on his leg, “You?” Jorge nodded, “Look, Jorge, if something goes wrong, and I don’t make it---”  
  
“You’re gonna made it,” Jorge placed his hand on Thomas’s shoulder, “Be careful out there.”  
  
“All I was going to say was thank you,” Thomas smiled, “For everything.”  
  
“Thank you too” Jorge tapped his shoulder and walked off to Brenda.  
  
“Ready, Tommy?” Newt asked.  
  
“Definitely.” Thomas nodded. “Hey Fry,” he turned to his friend, “Good luck.”  
  
“Good luck to you.” Frypan grinned.   
  
“See you later, Fry.” Thomas smiled sadly, he pulled his friend into a hug, holding him him close.. He pushed on his shoulders, giving Frypan one last smile, before tapping his arm, and walking toward Newt, and Teresa. Knowing fully well, he probably wasn’t going to see his friend again, but he still couldn’t bring himself to say goodbye.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **  
**





	19. Mission

**Chapter 19: Mission**  
  
Thomas had been fighting WCKED for all the time he could remember, and he hated them with every fibre in his body. Although, he was afraid of them. They took everything away from him; his innocence and his friends. He put on a brave face, but underneath it all, he was terrified. As he walked into the WCKED headquarters, a mask over his face and Teresa by his side, he felt like the walls were crushing him. “You okay?” Teresa whispered.  
  
“This mask is pretty tight,” Thomas said under his breath, “Stop acting like you care, and walk forward,” he ordered.  
  
“Okay,” Teresa kept walking, “But for the record, I do care.”  
  
Thomas knew she was telling the truth, but he couldn’t bring himself to forgive her. She was the embodiment of the thing he hated - WCKED.    
  
A masked soldier stepped in front of them both, underneath his mask, Thomas smiled and was able to calm his breathing because he knew it was Newt. “This way,” Newt turned around, leading both Thomas and Teresa around the corner into a corridor, which had a large glass window on the left hand side. Gally joined them, also wearing a black mask.   
  
Gally led them up stairs, he pulled his mask back and looked at the unit on the wall, which led to the next room. “Hold on, hold on. I can get us through this!” He told them.  
  
Thomas tore his mask off, leaning into the rails of the stairs, catching his breath, “You okay, Tommy?” Newt asked, pulling his mask off.  
  
“Yeah, that mask was just restricting,” Thomas coughed.  
  
“It is horrible.” Newt commented, “I don't know why they hide behind them.” He placed his mask back down, “But at least we can blend in.”  
  
“It also makes everyone wearing one look intimidating..” Thomas rolled his eyes, “For a incorporation that wants to be seen as good, they’re not doing a very good job.” He took out his radio, clicking the side, “Frypan, we’re in, how are you doing?” He asked.  
  
“ _Yeah, yeah, I’m getting there_.” Frypan sighed, “ _Tell Minho ‘hi,’ for me_.”   
  
“Hang in there buddy,” Thomas smiled.   
  
“Brenda, you ready?” Gally asked through his radio; Thomas couldn’t hear her response, but Gally’s nod reassured him that Brenda was okay.  Gally stepped back, a small explosion knocking the door down.   
  
Gally, Thomas and Newt held their guns up, they were able to get every guard down before they raised the alarm. Newt and Thomas bolted over to the doors, “Teresa, what’s the code?”  
  
“6-9-2-4,” she told him, “and Thomas, yours is 9-8-9-6.”   
  
Newt unlocked the door, and all the kids in the room jumped back. Newt ripped his mask off, “Come on, let’s go! Come on!” He exclaimed.  
  
Thomas unlocked his door, “You guys are okay, come on let’s go!” He shouted, they all poured out..  
  
“Guys this might take some time!” Gally said, kneeling down by the volt door, trying to unlock it.  
  
Thomas looked back in the prison, and turned back to Newt who was also looking around. “Shit, he’s not here.” He shook his head. He stormed forward to Teresa, “Where is he?” He spat, Teresa went to the computer.  
  
“Somebody’s moved him up to the medical wing.” Teresa said confused, “Thomas that’s all the way on the other side of building.”  
  
“Okay, take us to him right now.” Thomas ordered.  
  
“Just go!” Gally shouted, “I'll meet you out back!”  
  
“Keep them safe, Gally!” Newt shouted, pointing to all the kids.   
  
“Thank you.” A young girl said.   
  
“No problem,” Thomas smiled; he pushed on Teresa’s shoulder, and started to run forward with Newt.  
  
“Hey Greenie, good luck!” Gally called.  
  
Thomas nodded pulling his mask back on, and ran around the corner with Teresa and Newt, “Keep moving!” Thomas told her, as they made it to the elevator. He clicked the button multiple times when he noticed guards getting closer to them.  
  
Newt and Thomas walked into the elevator when it opened, standing at the back Teresa stood in front of them. The doors were nearly shut, but someone placed his arm in edgeways before the doors closed. It was Janson. “Hold it!” He shouted; Teresa pressed the button, and Janson got in, standing in front of Thomas. “You’re working late. Just what I like about you Teresa, no matter how bleak things get, you just. Well, you never give up. Time’s like this, you need a friend that you can count on.” Janson said.  
  
“I’ll bear that in mind,” Teresa chuckled nervously.   
  
Newt watched Thomas tense during the conversation, grabbing his gun. Newt shook his head, placing his hand on Thomas’s arm. Thomas relaxed, nodding at his friend.  
  
“There is one thing you should know. One friend to another.” Janson smirked, turning to Teresa, “Thomas is here. The surveillance picked him up outside the walls. Ava didn’t want you to know, but there is a chance he may try to contact you, and if he does, well I’d like to think that I’d be your first call.”  
  
“Are you going to kill him?” Teresa asked.  
  
“Will that be a problem?” Janson cross-questioned.   
  
This time it was Newt who was ready to kill Janson because no one was allowed to threaten his friends, but Thomas was able to stop him, by placing his arm in front of him.  
  
The elevator doors opened, “This is me,” Teresa said walking out. Newt followed, Thomas collided with Janson’s shoulder and then caught up with Newt.  
  
“Thomas, you’re not all right,” Teresa stuttered, “You’re angry, you’re not yourself.”  
  
“Yeah, because for the last six  months, I’ve known that you betrayed us and Minho was being tortured. So, yes I am not the same person I used to be.” Thomas snapped.  
  
“Okay. Listen there’s something different about Newt. There’s no way Brend--”  
  
“Slim it, Teresa!” Newt said, pulling on her arm.   
  
“Thomas, listen to me. You know what’s going on out there, people are dying. The world is dying. There is something about Newt’s blood that I don’t understand,” Teresa told him, they stopped at a door.  
  
“Open it,” he ordered. Teresa used her key card and opened the door, “Newt, let me run some tests. I promise I can protect you. Both of you!”   
  
Thomas tore his mask off, “Yeah, like you protected Minho!” He shouted.   
  
“What are you doing?” Newt asked, grabbing his arm. Thomas nudged him off.  
  
“How many is it going to take? How many people do they have to round up, torture, kill, huh?” Thomas exploded, keeping his voice low. Teresa stepped back from him, afraid of the new side of Thomas she had never seen. “When the hell does it stop?!”  
  
“It stops when we find a cure.” Teresa told him.  
  
“There is no goddamn cure!” Thomas shouted.  
  
“Don’t waste your breath Teresa. He made his choice a long ago,” Janson said, coming from around the corner with two other guards. He held his gun up, aiming at Thomas.  
  
Thomas grabbed Teresa, holding a gun to her head, “Back up! Tell them back off! Tell them to back off!” He ordered.  
  
“Hey, Thomas, come on. It’s me. I’ve known you longer than you can remember, you’re not going to shoot her,” Janson smirked.  
  
“You don’t think so,” Thomas said.  
  
“Ok, come on then.” Janson lowered his gun, “Shoot her. Prove me wrong,” Thomas loosened his grip on Teresa’s back, “Shoot her.” Teresa pushed both Thomas and Newt back, hitting the button on the door.   
  
“Come on, Thomas,” Newt pulled on his arm, taking his mask off.  
  
“What-what did she mean about your blood?” Thomas asked.  
  
“No idea,” Newt shrugged. “She’s not making sense.”  
  
“She’s scared of him,” Thomas said.  
  
“Who’s not scared of him?” Newt asked, “Teresa is confusing because you can tell she stills cares about us, but she did all of this. She’s trying to be good, but she’s just like the rest of them.”  
  
“Yeah,” Thomas nodded. They walked around a corner, and were confronted by a group of WCKED guards. “Shit.” Thomas cursed.   
  
“Come on, let’s go!” Newt shouted, they both ran through the crowd, shooting guards as they went.   
  
Thomas felt his stomach give out, and he stopped, leaning into a wall gasping for breath. It felt like he was being torn apart, limb by limb; he fell forward, hitting his head off the wall. The last thing he remembered before the world fell under his feet was Newt screaming his name.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  





 


	20. Headache

  
**Chapter 20: Headache**  
  
Thomas woke with a crushing pain in his head. He didn’t open his eyes, he just groaned and brought his hand to his head. He could hear somebody talking, but the mind-numbing agony in his head stopped him from being able to listen or even open his eyes. He felt a gentle touch on his hand, bringing it away from his head. Thomas snapped back into reality, blinking a few times, moaning at the light. “Tommy? Don’t touch your head, your make it worse.” Newt’s voice echoed inside Thomas’s head. He opened his eyes, grabbing Newt’s hand. Newt pulled Thomas up into a sitting position, rubbing his arm, “Hey, hey? You okay?”   
  
“Where are we?” Thomas asked, his voice quiet and slow.   
  
“In a storage cupboard.” Newt told him, keeping his hand pressed on Thomas’s arm. Thomas felt a unbearable pain in his skull, and reached up with his hand, “Don’t do that.” Newt said, grabbing his hand, and moving it down, “You’re bleeding.”   
  
“We need to get Minho.” Thomas said, tapping Newt’s shoulder.  
  
“You need to rest first, Tommy,” Newt told him, “Don’t be a dumb shank.”   
  
“Minho first,” Thomas said, “We don’t have long.”   
  
“Okay.” Newt let go, looking through the cupboard. He found bottles of water of a shelf, and tissue paper, “This will have to do.” He wet the paper, and pressed it on Thomas’s forehead, he flinched and nearly slapped Newt’s arm, “Sorry, Tommy.”  
  
“It’s okay,” Thomas said, “Thank you for taking care of me.”   
  
“It’s no problem.” Newt smiled, he held up three fingers in front of Thomas’s face, “How many fingers am I holding up?”  
“Three,” Thomas answered.  
  
“Well done.” Newt grinned, “Come on then.” He lifted Thomas up onto his feet; he wobbled a little, and Newt was able to keep him up, “Are you going to be able to stay up?”   
  
“I think so.” Thomas nodded.   
  
Newt let go of his arm, “Okay. What the hell? Let’s do this.” He handed Thomas his gun, “Stay close to me.” Thomas nodded, and Newt opened the cupboard door, keeping his gun to his side. They scrolled through the corridor, earning confused looks from people who worked for WCKED. Thomas heard someone mutter his name, he turned to see three women in lab coats looking at him, “I think these people know us,” he whispered.  
  
“They probably do.” Newt answered, “They’re WCKED and we were their subjects.”  
  
They stopped when they were confronted by armed guards, “Shit.” Thomas cursed, drawing his gun and kneeling behind a wall, shooting at them. He groaned, leaning back to try and forget the pain his body was in.  
  
“Get back!” Newt pushed Thomas’s shoulder, as he through a pulse grenade and rendered all the guards unconscious.   
  
“Nice. Let’s go!” Thomas shouted; they both bolted around the corner, confronted by a guard.  
  
“Get down on the ground now!” The guard shouted. Minho ran forward pinning the guard to the wall and throwing him into the glass window that led to the lab.  
  
Minho turned to face them, a look of utter disbelief on his face. “Minho!” Thomas exclaimed, both him and Newt charged forward taking Minho into a hug.  
  
Minho pushed their arms back, squeezing them, “This is real.” He smiled, both Newt and Thomas grinned. They didn’t have long to celebrate their reunion as more guards came around, shooting at them. They all ran down the corridor away from the guards, only to be confronted by Janson himself.  
  
Thomas opened a door, “Come on! In here!” He shouted, both Newt and Minho ran in, Thomas slammed the door, locking it.   
  
“Newt, come on!” Minho ran over to a metal trolley, and with Newt’s help knocked it down in front of the door. Thomas placed his hand on the window frame, closing his eyes, “Thomas, you okay?”  
  
“Yeah.” Thomas lied, “Just trying to think--”  
  
“How’s your head?” Newt asked.  
  
“Stop asking me questions.” Thomas half-growled. “I’m sorry.” He took his gloves off, tossing them to the ground. He coughed into his hand, he looked down and saw a thick black liquid; he wiped it on his jacket front, and checked his reflection to see if it was on his face.  He couldn’t let them find out now, not when they were so close to being safe.  
  
“What’s wrong with him?” Minho asked.   
  
“He hit his head.” Newt explained, “Twice in the last two days. He’s not been himself recently, everything with this and Teresa.”  
  
“Teresa?” Minho asked.  
  
“Yeah, we used her to get to you.” Newt explained. The sound of a chainsaw come from behind them, “Oh, shit.”  
  
“Any ideas?” Minho questioned.  
  
Thomas snapped back into reality, “Maybe.” He turned on the spot, “Grab that.” He pointed at a fire extinguisher, “We’re going to throw it out the window.” They all picked it up, and swung it back, throwing it out and smashing the glass. The extinguisher fell into a small pool of water below. “Okay, that’s doable. Just a need a little running start.” He turned to Newt who gave him a look and nod of reassurance; they all backed up.  
  
“You sure about this?” Minho asked.  
  
“Not really.” Thomas said honestly.  
  
“Nice pep talk!” Minho shouted.  
  
“Yeah, we’re all bloody inspired!” Newt exclaimed.   
  
The door swung open behind them, “Shit. Go, go! Oh, shit!” Thomas shouted, bolting forward. They all jumped, landing in the water feet first. Thomas swam to the surface looking up at  Janson, he held up his middle finger, because they had Minho, and he was safe.  
  
All three of them swam out, standing in front of the pool of water. They were confronted by a SWAT team, “You three don’t move! Take it easy!” Thomas reached back for his gun, “Don’t even think about it.” One of the guards turned shooting the rest of the guards to the ground. He stepped forward, ripping his mask off. It was Gally.  
  
“Gally?” Minho questioned.  
  
“Minho.” Gally smirked, “You guys are nuts.”  
  
Thomas stepped back, the numbing agony his whole body had been consumed by seemed to disappear, and was replaced by anger. He staggered closer to the building, trying to keep every good memory he could remember in the front of his mind. Meeting Newt for the first time; getting to know Chuck; running with Minho; meeting Brenda and laughing at Frypan’s ridiculous jokes.  Dark thoughts poured into his mind. It’s what a Crank is. Darkness, anger and the monster buried beneath the skin of every person.   
  
“Thomas?” Newt questioned.  Thomas fell to his knees under the weight of everything. “Tommy!” He exclaimed.  
  
“Stay back!” Thomas shouted.  
  
“Thomas?” Minho quizzed, “What’s wrong?”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Thomas coughed. Newt got closer to Thomas, kneeling down by his side.  
  
“Newt. That’s not a good idea.” Gally said, weary.  
  
“Gally, don’t!” Thomas growled.  
  
“What?” Newt asked, turning around.  
  
“They’ve got to know Thomas.” Gally told him.  
  
“What?” Minho questioned.  
  
“He has the Flare,” Gally admitted.  
  
Newt looked at Gally, “What?” He questioned; he placed his hand on Thomas’s shoulder. Thomas snapped back, pushing Newt down the ground. Thomas then took his gun from his leg, holding it to his head.

 


	21. Hold On

**Chapter 21: Hold On**  
  
Newt felt a fear shoot through him when he looked at Thomas hold his gun to his head. He turned to Minho, who had his mouth open agape, not knowing what to do. Gally stepped back, a sense of guilt resting on his shoulders, he knew he shouldn’t have kept it a secret from the rest of them. “Thomas?” Minho stepped closer, holding his hands up, “Hey.”  
  
“Get away from me,” Thomas coughed, black blood trailing down his chin. “I don’t want to hurt any of you.”  
  
“What do you mean, Thomas? You weren’t hurt us.” Minho shook his head,”We still have time. Who has the serum?” He asked Gally.  
  
“Brenda.” Gally answered.  
  
“We can get you to Brenda, and we can fix all of this.” Minho said, “You don’t have to do this.”  
  
“The serum won’t fix me, it will just give more time to avoid all of this,” Thomas said, “All of you go now. Get out of here.”   
  
“Slim it,” Minho shook his head, “We’re not leaving you now.”   
  
Newt got onto his feet, “Tommy.”  
  
“Please, just go!” Thomas begged.  
  
“Thomas, listen to me, okay?” Newt said, stepping forward. He held his hand out to stop both Gally and Minho from getting any closer, which was a way to tell them that he knew what he was doing, and he knew how to get through to Thomas. “We still have time. We’re nearly out. Don’t let the virus beat you, not after everything.”   
  
“I can’t hurt you,” Thomas told him, “Just...just get out of here.”  
  
“No.” Newt shook his head, “What would Chuck, or Winston, or Alby or anyone who died for us to get this far think if I let you do this?” He cried, “Especially Chuck.” He locked eyes with Thomas, “I can’t do that to him, and I can’t let you do this.”  
  
“I don’t want to be one of those things.” Thomas shook his head, “Please…”  
  
“I can’t stop this,” Newt got closer, “But I can bloody try,” he placed his hands on Thomas’s upper arms. Thomas didn’t break quietly, all the pain on his shoulders, that had been there since the day he entered the maze came out in the form of crying. Newt leaned in closer and loosened his hold, leaning his forehead against Thomas’s, placing his hands on his shoulders. “We can’t let this break you.”  
  
“I can’t do this.” Thomas cried, “I’m sorry.”  
  
“Give me the gun,” Newt pleaded, Thomas shook his head. Newt inhaled, crying. It was not beautiful, there was a rawness to it. Newt had never realised how painful it would be to lose Thomas because he never thought he would. Also, Thomas was considering killing himself because he was hurting. Something Newt knew all about. The way he felt, in that moment was the way Minho and Alby must have felt back in the maze. Newt knew he couldn’t let Thomas do this. “Thomas….”  
  
“I can’t hurt anyone else,” Thomas said, his voice clearing to his normal tone.  
  
Newt pulled back, keeping his hands on Thomas’s shoulders. His friend still had the gun pressed to his head, Newt gently moved his hand up Thomas’s arm, “Please give me the gun.” Newt begged, Thomas let go, and Newt took it, tossing it far away from them both. Newt dragged Thomas into a embrace, holding him close.   
  
An explosion in the distance, knocked all four them back into reality.  Gally stepped closer, looking at the blaze at the entrance to the city as Minho charged over to his friends, wrapping his arms around them. “Gally, what’s going on?” Newt asked, separating from the hug, keeping a hand on Thomas’s shoulder.  
  
“Lawrence,” Gally turned around, “I told them to take down WCKED, not the whole city.”   
  
“We need to get out of here now,” Newt said.   
  
“Newt…” Thomas trailed off.  
  
“Yeah?” Newt said, turning to him. Thomas wobbled forward, and Newt caught him, “Hey, hey, hey,” he stammered, holding onto his shoulders. “I’ve got you.” Thomas struggled to keep his eyes open,   “Minho!” Newt called, taking Thomas’s arm around his neck; Minho took his friend’s other arm placing his arm around his back. “We need to get out of here now!” Newt shouted, as Thomas fell limper in his friends arms.   
  
“This way!” Gally shouted; he ran off. Minho and Newt followed, carrying Thomas in the middle. “Stop here!” Gally crouched down behind a wall. Minho and Newt gently sat Thomas down; Thomas was not used to feeling weak, he also wasn’t used to not being able to protect his friends. Minho tapped his shoulder before running off to Gally.  
  
Newt stayed,  “I can’t believe you never told me,” he said.  
  
“I’m--so--sorry,” Thomas stuttered, “I didn’t want you to worry.”  
  
“I always worry,” Newt told him.  
  
“I don’t like being weak.” Thomas sniffled, “I want to be able to---”  
  
“Protect us?” Newt questioned, “You have, but we can protect you too.” Thomas nodded, “I’ll be back in a sec.” Newt jumped up, walking to his friend, and kneeling down next to him, “What are we doing?”  
  
“We need to get back to Brenda and Frypan. They’ll be back at the base.” Gally said, turning back to them both, “We can make it. So can Thomas, he’s got time.” An explosion came from in front of them, “What are they doing?”  
  
“Everyone wants WCKED to suffer,” Newt said.  
  
Thomas coughed, looking at his friends ignoring the words Newt had just said to him. He placed his hands on the wall, pushing him up onto his feet. “I’m sorry.” He whispered, so quietly none of them could hear. He used all his remaining strength and love for his friends to walk away.  
  
  



	22. Protect

**Chapter 22: Protect**  
  
“We need to go now.” Gally said, turning to Newt and Minho. “If we don’t get back soon, we’re going to fall with this city. We also need to get Thomas back to Brenda, or we’ll lose him.”  
  
“We can do this.” Newt nodded, “You shield us, Gal. We’ll take Thomas. Trust me, I had to piggyback him through the scorch when he cracked his ankle, we can get him through this.”  
  
“We’re kind of outnumbered though,” Minho pointed to the gunfire coming from the road, “How do we get through that?”  
  
“We can do it.” Newt tapped his shoulder, “Trust me, we’ve done more insane things. Right, Tommy?” He turned around, and his stomach sank. His chest seized up, and he charged forward, “Tommy?!” His friend was nowhere to be seen, “Shit.” He cursed, turning around to Gally and Minho, brushing a hand through his unruly blonde hair, “He’s gone.”  
  
“How?” Minho asked leaping up, and looking around, “He can barely walk on his own.”  
  
“For two people who claim to be his best friends, you don’t really know him.” Gally said. He regretted his words straight after because the looks he got from both Newt and Minho scared him half to death.  
  
“What do you mean?” Newt asked through gritted teeth.  
  
“He cares more about you then himself! He’s just used his all last bit of strength to keep you two safe from him.” Gally told them, “It’s who he is.”  
  
“Okay,” Newt sighed, trying to think, “He’s only just got this bad, we still have time.” He said, “Right?  We can’t give up on him, he’s never given up on us. Ummm, both of you run and get the serum from Brenda.”   
  
“We’re not leaving you.” Minho said.  
  
“Find me.” Newt told him, “I can do this.”  
  
“Be safe,” Minho told him.  
  
“Come on, Minho!” Gally grabbed his shoulder, pulling Minho back.  They both ran, leaving Newt in charge of finding Thomas.

 


	23. One last call

**Chapter 23: One Last Call**  
  
Thomas was able to run around two blocks before he fell to the ground, gasping for breath. He leaned his head into the wall, tears glistening in his eyes, “I’m scared,” he whispered, “I’m so scared of dying.” He reached into his pocket, and drew out the small wooden figurine of Chuck; he wiped tears out of his eyes, “I’m sorry.” He placed it back into his pocket, reaching for his radio. It was wet through, but somehow it still worked. “Brenda. Are you there?”

* * *

Brenda and Frypan were sat down in the base, waiting for their friends. The radio crackled, and they heard Thomas’s voice. Brenda grabbed it, standing up, “Thomas. I’m here.”  
  
“ _I’m not going to make it,_ ” Thomas told her, “ _I’m sorry_.”  
  
“Wait, what are you talking about?” Brenda asked.  
  
“ _I lied to Frypan_ ,” Thomas cried, “ _I didn’t keep my promise_.”  
  
Brenda turned to Frypan, tears trickling down her cheeks, “What do you mean you lied? Are you hurt?”  
  
“ _Kind of_ ,” Thomas said, “ _I--have the Flare_.”  
  
Brenda held the radio to her chest. Frypan leapt up taking the radio off her, “Thomas? What the hell are you on about?”  
  
“ _I’m sorry, Fry. I couldn’t tell you because I was scared_.” Thomas explained, “ _But I have the Flare. I’m gonna become one of those things_.”  
  
“No--” Brenda shook her head, Frypan held the radio out, “We’re coming for you.”  
  
“ _No_!” Thomas shouted, “ _Just stay there. Get Newt, Minho and Gally out. Leave me, please. For me_.”  
  
“You really think we’re gonna leave you now?” Frypan asked, “After everything.”  
  
“We’re not leaving you, okay?” Brenda told him.  
  
“ _Even though you should_?” Thomas cross-questioned. “ _Both of you, I love you. You’re my best friends, but the serum won’t last forever and I’m too far away. It’s too late. Find Newt, Minho and Gally get them out. Please---please get them out._ ”  
  
A loud engine sound came from close by, “Hold that, Thomas!” Frypan shouted, running outside with Brenda.  
  
“Thomas, our rides here!” Brenda exclaimed, “Don’t give up yet! Please, for us.”  
  
“ _I’m sorry_ ,” Thomas cried, “ _Goodbye_.”  
  
“Thomas! Brenda shouted, “We have to go now!”  
  
“What’s happening?” Jorge asked, running down the ramp with Vince.  
  
“Thomas.” Brenda said, “He’s got the Flare.”  
  
“What?” Vince asked.  
  
“He kept it from us, we need to go,” Frypan said.  
  
“Go! We’ll get the immunes on board. Go!” Vince shouted.  
  
Frypan and Brenda through the building, back into the city. Frypan grabbed her hand, and they ran down the street, Brenda had a vial of serum in her other hand, ready for Thomas. “Look!” Frypan pointed at the form of Gally and Minho. “Minho!” Frypan called.  
  
“Fry!” Minho shouted, “Brenda?” Both Frypan and Brenda bolted forward taking Minho into an embrace, “It’s good to see you guys,” he grinned, pushing back on their shoulders, “Listen, Thomas---”  
  
“He has the Flare,” Brenda finished, “He told us on the radio. We have this,” she held up the serum, “We have to go, now!” She placed the serum in her pocket as they started to run.  
  



	24. Please Tommy, Please

**Chapter 24: Please Tommy, Please**  
  
Thomas knew that he wouldn’t be able to walk for much longer. The Crank was surfacing, and he was losing the fight. Thomas wondered, and had for a long time, if underneath Cranks were just humans begging for mercy. Not in control of who they are. That’s how Thomas felt, and couldn’t imagine feeling like that for the rest of his life. He didn’t want to hurt his friends. That’s why he kept pushing on, he had to put a long distance between him and them. It was the only way he could keep them safe.  
  
Thomas, luckily, was ignored by the rebels running through the streets because he blended in, he looked half-dead too. He pushed his right hand on the building near him; all the sounds around him blurred into one; his stomach churned, and sweet-tasting black liquid forced its way out of his mouth onto the ground below.  He coughed harshly, almost collapsing into the building. He looked to window in front of him, seeing what he was becoming in the reflection; his face was now white with protruding black veins travelling up his neck onto his cheeks, his eyes were bloodshot, and his lips were covered by the dark black liquid.  
  
 _This isn’t you_ , he told himself. He felt his chest tighten as panic settled, he knew his friends were on his tail. They had learned it from him, to follow each other to the end of the world. No matter what. _You have to end it_. Thomas knew he had to die. He just didn’t know how; he couldn’t jump off a building, knowing what that would do to Newt. He couldn't shoot himself, Newt broke his gun. All he had was a small knife that he hadn’t even taken out his pocket, and even he couldn’t bring himself to use it. His last alternative was to let his body be consumed by the Crank, but that was equally as terrifying.    
  
Thomas heard a familiar voice in the distance, and he darted around a corner, hiding. It was Newt. He couldn’t let his friend find him, because Thomas knew Newt would be able to persuade him to come with him. Newt had a superpower, no one could say no to him. Thomas tried to run, but he fell down to his knees, catching himself on a low grey brick wall. He pulled himself up, and sat down on the wall. _You have to get away_ , he said. He was about to push on, but footsteps echoed behind him, and he knew it was too late.   
  
“Thomas…” Newt was obviously relieved to see him by the tone of his voice, but Thomas knew he couldn’t let Newt get hurt especially by him. Newt sat down behind Thomas, with his back facing his back.  
  
“I didn’t want you to come.” Thomas said.  
  
“But I did.” Newt turned around to look at Thomas, he could only see one side of his face which was pale white, with three black veins travelling up his cheek, “I’m not leaving you behind.”   
  
“Then you’re never leaving.” Thomas sighed; he doubled over,  coughing up more thick liquid. Newt placed a hand on Thomas’s back as he brought up the contents of his stomach.   
  
“I don’t want you to die.” Newt admitted. “We’d be nothing without you. We’d be dead. We have followed you everywhere, but this time, you need to follow us.” Newt blinked tears from bloodshot eyes, he wiped them away, “You deserve to be happy like the rest of us. I told you there was place out there for us, and if you can’t come to the Safe Haven, so be it, we’ll make our own.”  
  
Thomas bit his tongue trying to hide back his own tears, but he was unsuccessful. “It’s too late, Newt.”   
  
“It’s never too late.” Newt stood up and walked around kneeling down in front of Thomas; bloodshot eyes met bloodshot eyes, Newt held his arm out and Thomas wrapped his fingers around his friend’s wrist. Newt pulled him up, and Thomas fell into him, “I got you, I got you.” Newt reassured him.  
  
“I don’t want to be one of them.” Thomas told him, “I can’t.”  
  
“Just come with me,” Newt muttered, “We can fix this.” He pushed back on Thomas’s shoulders, “You can’t give up.” Thomas nodded, and Newt placed his arm around his back, allowing Thomas to lean his weight into him. Newt walked forward, heading back the way he came. They were both almost the same height, which made it easier for Newt to guide him around the corner. However, Thomas wasn’t controlling himself, and it ended up being Newt walking for the pair of them.   
  
Blacks dots swam in Thomas’s version, and he could feel himself beginning to slip away. Newt pulled Thomas’s arm to keep a tighter grip on him; he had to dart around fires, and avoid contact with rebels as he was still in his WCKED jacket. They had almost made it when Thomas fell into Newt, limp and unconscious; Newt couldn’t hold him up, and Thomas collapsed down onto his back, “Thomas!” Newt loomed over him, placing a hand on his friend’s shoulder.   
  
“I can’t,” Thomas grabbed his wrist, “I’m sorry.” He said, holding tightly onto Newt’s arms.   
  
“It’s okay.” Newt told him, he got up onto his feet and looked around. The rebels were gone, and there was no one to ask for help. Newt would even ask a WCKED guard if one was to come along. He’d do anything to save his friend, he was desperate. He turned back to Thomas, his friend’s eyes were now closed, Newt bent down listening for a heartbeat, and he was glad when he heard it. He reached into Thomas’s jacket pocket, drawing out his radio.   
  
“Anyone there?”  Newt asked, falling onto his backside, bringing his knees to his chest.   
  
“ _Newt! Where are you? Have you found him_?” Brenda’s voice asked.   
  
“Yes,” Newt turned to Thomas, “He’s changing...I don’t know what to do.”  
  
“ _It’s okay_ ,” Brenda said, a shake in her voice. “ _Where are you_?”  
  
Newt looked around, “By some book store, I think. Gally might know what I mean.” He explained, “Brenda, listen. I really don’t think we have much--” He heard the sound of movement behind him, Newt swallowed the dread in his throat, “I have to go.” Newt said, placing the radio in his pocket. Newt turned to see Thomas sat up, facing away from him. “Tommy?” Thomas turned, his eyes were now pure black, and his face was no longer the face Newt had grown to know, it was a monster stood in his place, “No….” Before Newt could do anything, Thomas leapt on top of him.  
  
“Newt, get away from me now!” Thomas barked, Newt used his elbows to scramble away from Thomas, and get onto his own feet. He turned back to see Thomas doubled over in agony, his friend looked up at him, “Newt, go!”   
  
“Thomas, just try and fight it!” Newt begged.  
  
“I didn’t want to hurt you!” Thomas ran over grabbing Newt’s shoulders and pushing him against the wall, “Why didn’t you let me die?” Newt remained silent, and Thomas’s anger grew; he threw him to the floor, and loomed over him.  
  
“Tommy!” Newt screamed, as Thomas pressed down on his chest with his knee.  
  
“Newt?” Thomas’s eyes cleared, and he loosened his grip. Newt rolled over, coughing harshly. Thomas looked at Newt, tears spilt down his face, knowing he had been the one to hurt him. Newt held his hands up to offer reassurance to his friend, and once again made it onto his feet.  
  
“It’s okay. I’m okay,” Newt told him. “I know you’re scared. I’m scared,” he cried, “It’s not too late. It wasn’t too late for Brenda.”  
  
“It was too late for Winston,” Thomas said. His face was now devoid of all colour besides the black veins which seemed to be growing at a dangerously fast speed from the bottom of Thomas’s chin to the top of his forehead. Newt had only seen Winston and Brenda get to the early stages of becoming a Crank, when they both couldn’t move; Thomas had obviously already gone through that stage, but alone, in pain and he kept going. “It’s too late for me.”  
  
Newt’s bottom lip wobbled as he released a sob, “I don’t want to bloody lose you Thomas.”  
  
“You have to let me go.” Thomas shook, he dug his nails into the palm of his hand, moaning in discomfort as he did. It was the only way to make the monster inside him settle, pain was the only thing he had left that made him human.   
  
“Thomas,” Newt stepped closer.  
  
“Get away!” Thomas screamed, his stomach twisted, and he leant forward, bringing up another mouthful of black liquid. “Newt….I'm a Crank! I'll kill you. Just go!” He howled, sobs racking through him as the beast inside fought for his mind. Newt didn’t move, he just stared, not knowing what to do or to say. “Newt.”  
  
“You’re not a Crank yet,” Newt shook his head.  
  
“Look at me!” Thomas cried.   
  
“I am.” Newt took a deep breath in, and took a step forward, “And I don’t see a Crank. I see my best friend.” He edged closer, “And I can’t let you hurt yourself, and I know--I know you won’t hurt me.” He said, pointing to himself, “I see someone who wants to protect his friends, but is also scared of dying.” He held his hand out, “I see someone in need.”   
  
“No.” Thomas sobbed.  
  
“Come with me.” Newt said extending his hand further out, his bloodshot eyes met Thomas’s bloodshot eyes. “We can figure the rest out. Together.”  
  
Newt felt two strong feelings take over his body as he looked into his friends eyes. Dread, and hope. The two emotions don’t usually coincide with one another, but at that moment they did. Hope wrapped around him like a welcoming embrace, telling him that he could save Thomas, like he once did for Brenda, and they’d figure everything else out. And Dread, his old friend, was settled in his stomach, unsure of what Thomas was capable of.  
  
“Newt, I-”   
  
Newt closed his eyes, and took a deep breath in. He looked back to Thomas, and spoke with a softened tone, “Please Tommy, please.” With those three words, Thomas reached his hand out and cautiously wrapped his around Newt’s. Newt took his friend’s arm wrapping it around his neck holding his hand so he could guide him forward, “I got you.”  
  
They took few steps forward, and Thomas was able to wrap his fingers around Newt’s dagger in his holster without being noticed, because Newt was concentrating on guiding Thomas along. Thomas used his last scrap of humanity to push Newt face down onto the ground; Newt had fast reflects, and caught himself easily with his hands.  
  
Newt didn’t have long to process what happened. At first he thought they had both tripped over, but then he heard the sharp impact noise of metal meeting skin. He looked down at his holster, and realised his dagger was gone. He gingerly turned on the spot and saw his own dagger embedded within his best friend’s lower chest.    
  
“Tommy.” He muttered, barely even audible to himself.


	25. Last Words

  
**Chapter 25: Last Words**  
  
Thomas still had his fingers wrapped around the tip of the dagger. He didn’t even remember how he got there, he remembered Newt begging him to take his hand, but he didn’t understand when he decided to take the dagger from Newt’s holster. He used the last of his strength to pull it out his chest, with that movement he lost motor functions in his hands, and the dagger slipped onto the concrete ground below, ricocheting on impact. Thomas felt himself falling back as he couldn’t hold himself up anymore, but he never knew the discomfort of the ground below because Newt was there, ready to catch him.  
  
Newt slid forward, falling down into a kneeling position as he caught Thomas. Newt fell with his best friend, and they were soon both on the ground. Thomas’s upper body was supported by Newt’s knees, and his lower half sprayed on the sidewalk below. Thomas rested his head between Newt's arm, which was supporting his shoulders, and his chest. Thomas breathed heavily, his eyes were locked onto Newt’s face. Newt was staring right at the wound on Thomas’s chest, and the blood seeping through his blue shirt.   
  
“N--Ne--Newt,” Thomas stuttered as Newt ripped the bottom of his own shirt, trying to create a makeshift bandage. Newt folded the material, and pressed it onto Thomas’s wound, but the material and Newt’s hands were soon drenched with blood. “Newt. Look at me.” Thomas swallowed the black liquid in his throat, ignoring the burning sensation, “It’s okay.”  
  
“Don’t speak,” Newt pressed down harder on the wound, “Just stay with me.”   
  
“Newt, please! Look at me.” Thomas pleaded, he took his hand, and moved Newt’s away from his wound. He tightened his fingers around Newt’s hand, not even caring about the blood; he just needed Newt to look at him. Newt finally turned to Thomas, and like he predicted, they both broke down into tears.   
  
“What have you done?” Newt asked.  
  
“I had to,” Thomas coughed, “I couldn’t--be one of those things.”  
  
“Thomas-” Newt pulled him in closer, “I should have known. I’m your best friend, I should have known,” he repeated, hoping this was all a nightmare.   
  
“You-” Thomas swallowed, as tears filled his eyes. “This is no one’s fault.” He cried. “I tried to get away to save all of you.” He wept, clinging onto Newt’s hand until his knuckles were chalk-white, “But I’m happy-you--are here,” he smiled. “Newt. You are the first person I saw when I came up in that box, and I’m so glad you followed me, but you---you can't follow me anymore.”  
  
“Thom--Tommy,” Newt sobbed, “I don’t know what-”  
  
“Get everyone home before--the city falls,” he cried, hearing explosions in the distance, “Teresa. What she did to us, she--was wrong,” He cried, “So wrong.” He struggled to find words in his clouded-mind.  
  
“But she doesn’t deserve to die,” Newt nodded, “I’m gonna get her out of here--I promise. I’ll get Minho, Brenda, Fry, Gally, I will get everyone out.”   
  
“Here.” Thomas let go of Newt’s hand, and buried his hand in his pocket taking out Chuck’s small wooden figurine with a shaking hand; Newt broke down further at the sight of it, he wiped his blooded hand on his jacket, and Thomas gently placed it in his open palm, closing Newt’s fingers for him around the relic, holding his friend’s hand with both of his. “I promised him he’d get home, so take him home.” Thomas cried, his voice almost gone.  
  
Panic settled in as it became harder for Thomas to breathe, he moved his other hand, holding onto Newt’s arm, “I’ve got you.” Newt reassured him, “I’m not going anywhere.”   
  
“Ask--Gally--ask Gally about--” Thomas felt the darkness growing around him, “Newt--”  
  
“It’s okay, I’ll ask him.” Newt nodded, not knowing what Thomas was talking about, but he knew it must be important. Thomas sobbed and formed a small smile on his face, and clung tightly onto Newt’s hand. “What do we do without you?”   
  
“Run.” Thomas told him. With that his eyes returned to their usual brown, and for the last second of his life, he was _Thomas_ again. His eyes came to a close, and he grew limp in Newt’s grasp.   
  
“Tommy?” Newt wept. He brought him closer in his arms, bending their foreheads together as he sobbed unceasingly. He felt weak, and he moved his face into the groove of Thomas’s shoulder, screaming as he wailed. Heavy footsteps came from in front of him, followed by someone stumbling into the side of the building. Newt looked up to see Brenda.  
  
The girl had collapsed onto her knees, gripping onto the side of the building with one hand, as she tried to understand the scene playing out in front of her. She clasped her hand over her mouth, and she screamed, traumatized. She stopped when her throat was overcome with a burning sensation, the heartbreaking scream was followed by wracking sobs that tore through her, stealing her breath.   
  
Frypan ran onto the scene, first of all seeing Brenda and thinking she was hurt. He collapsed by her side, placing a hand on her shoulder, and that’s when he followed her eyeline to Newt cradling the lifeless body of Thomas. Frypan collapsed onto his backside, not knowing how to react. Brenda took his hand as his face fell into her shoulder.   
  
Minho charged forward, stopping at the sight. He was hit with a bolt of shock, and he too fell to his knees, “Thomas.” He whispered softly under his breath as pain tore through him, tears spilt down his face, and he had to look away when the pain overwhelmed him.  
  
Gally finally caught up, and Minho heard him have to hold back a sob. Everyone there felt like they had a part to play in the downfall of their friend. Brenda would always remember that she wasn’t fast enough; Minho would always remember Thomas caught the Flare on the way to save him; Newt and Frypan would always remember that they didn’t notice, and Gally, he would always remember that he didn’t tell anyone.  
  
Everyone’s crying silenced, but the tears didn’t stop. The only sounds that could be heard where the explosions in the distance. Brenda separated from Frypan, and ran over, kneeling in front of Newt. Newt meet her eyes, and gently lifted Thomas up, laying his head down on her lap. Newt looked at Thomas’s lifeless form in Brenda’s arms, and rose off the ground, wiping the tears out of his eyes. “I’m sorry,” he cried.  
  
“It’s not your fault,” Brenda wept, combing her fingers through Thomas’s dark hair.  
  
“ _Thomas, Newt, can you hear me?_ ” A voice came from the sky, everyone looked up.  
  
“Teresa.” Newt muttered.  
  
“ _I need you to listen to me. I know you have no reason to trust me, but I need you both to come back. There’s a reason Brenda isn’t sick anymore._ ” Teresa said; Brenda looked up at her friends, but notably to Frypan, “ _It’s your blood, Newt. Do you understand?_ _She isn’t sick because you cured her. She doesn’t have to be the only one. All you have to do is come back._ ”  
  
Newt sobbed, holding his stomach as grief tore through him. If Thomas had held on for ten more minutes, if Newt had kept him talking or even _fighting_ for ten more minutes, he could have saved him. Newt looked up to see all his friends edging closer to Thomas. He made sure no one’s eyes were on him, and he fell back into the shadows.

 


	26. Thomas's Legacy

**Chapter 26: Thomas’s Legacy**

Minho didn’t know how long he had been staring at Thomas. He couldn’t bring himself to even to move an inch. If he moved it would be real, and he couldn’t save Thomas. For the first time, he missed being in a simulation because this, real life, somehow it had found a way to be worse. He wished he would just wake up back in the lab because that torture was better than seeing his dead friend in the arms of a heart-broken Brenda. He still had tears running down his face, but it was silent. All he could hear was Brenda talking to Frypan in hesitant sobs, he couldn’t hear anything she was saying, but Frypan nodded like he understood every single word. 

Minho finally moved, and he felt Gally place a hand on his shoulder; Minho turned to see Gally crying, it was the first time he had seen the man cry. Gally had always been the rough guy of the Glade, and emotion never claimed him. Minho had only ever seen tears in Gally’s eyes moments before he shot Chuck, but this now was proper crying, which moved the upper half of Gally’s body as the pain tore through him. 

“It’s my fault,” Gally coughed.

“No,” Minho shook his head, “It’s not your fault,” he said, placing a hand on Gally’s shoulder. He looked into his friend’s eyes and saw the guilt that Gally had been left with when he killed Chuck because Gally knew, they all knew, that the bullet was meant for Thomas, and Chuck sacrificed himself for his friends. Now that Thomas was also dead, Minho couldn’t imagine the conflict going on inside Gally’s mind. 

Minho turned search the area for Newt, in hope he could give his friend a hug. Something they both needed, but his friend was nowhere to be seen. “Where’s Newt?” Gally asked before Minho even had the chance too.

“He’s gone for Teresa.” Minho muttered, “Of course he has, he knows Thomas cared for her.” 

“What do we do?” Brenda asked, her voice still shattered, but now understandable. Thomas’s head was laid on her lap, and his body was perfectly still.

“I’ll go and get them,” Minho told them, “We’ll meet you outside the city.”

“Are you sure?” Gally asked, “I mean we only just got you back.”

“We’ll be fine.” Minho reassured them, “Just wait for us.” 

“Minho wait, here!” Frypan threw his gun over to his friend, “Good luck.”

“Thanks Fry,” Minho gave everyone one last look before he bolted off in the opposite direction towards WCKED headquarters. 

Brenda watched as he left, wondering if they ever actually see Newt and Minho again. She hoped so, they couldn’t lose anyone else. She looked down at Thomas, at first glance it looked like he was just asleep with his head laid on her knees. His eyes were closed and his lips slightly parted; the dark veins on his face were fading to a lighter colour, and he was starting to look like Thomas again. The only prominent features that made him appear dead was his shirt, which was coated in dry blood, and the other was the fact he wasn't moving. Thomas had always fidgeted in his sleep, but now he was still, and it just broke their hearts.

“We need to get out of here. It isn’t safe.” Gally said.

“We can’t leave him.” Brenda cried.

“We’re not leaving him,” Frypan told her, “Gally, can you shield us?”

“I can definitely try.” Gally nodded.

“Okay,” Frypan knelt down, his eyes locking with Brenda’s, “I’ve got this.” Brenda nodded, giving him a small saddened smile. Frypan never gave himself time to be emotional. Over the last few months, Brenda had watched Frypan from the sidelines. He made it his duty to make his friends happy, he made them all laugh at moments when they couldn’t possibly by happy. Seeing Frypan shattered, felt like the end of the world for her. He always had a smile from ear to ear unless he was concerned about the people he held most dear. He was now only hollow. 

“You sure?” Brenda asked.   
  
“I’m stronger than I look,” he told her. He placed one arm underneath the crease of Thomas’s knee, and one under his back with all his strength, and Brenda’s help living him up; Frypan was able to hold Thomas in his arms because there was no way that they were leaving him on the battlefield, his body deserved to rest. Brenda helped move Thomas’s head so he was resting between Frypan’s chest and arm because, even though he was dead, she didn’t want him to seem uncomfortable. 

“You ready for this, Fry?” She asked.

“I’ve got him, Bree,” Frypan started; tears filling his already bloodshot eyes, “I promise.” 

“We need to be careful,” Gally told them, “I’m not losing anyone else tonight. Brenda, do you have your gun?”

“Yeah,” she took it out her holster.

“I’ll go in front, you go behind. We need to be quick, both WCKED and the rebels don't care who they hit, so we’re all a target.” He told them, “Let’s go!” He ran forward around the corner, and Frypan followed him keeping a tight hold on Thomas so that he didn’t slip from his grasp. Brenda stayed behind, firing her gun at three WCKED guards charging their way. 

“We don’t have much time!” Brenda shouted. Gally crouched down and Frypan leaned his back on the wall, lifting Thomas back up as he was slipping from his hold. Thomas wasn’t as heavy as Frypan expected, but the more they moved, the limper he grew, and Frypan couldn’t hold on forever. “You okay, Fry?” Brenda asked.

“Yes,” he nodded. 

“The coast is clear,” Gally jumped up running towards the other street; Frypan followed, with Brenda on his tail. They got to the outside of the town, running through a hole blown in the wall; they could see the berg close by.

Brenda lost all her remaining strength when she saw Jorge. She crumbled, her walls falling around her as she broke down into tears; she was running, but she didn’t even feel like she was controlling her own feet, and in a flash she collided with Jorge in an embrace. At first, he didn’t have time to register what was going on; he just held her, placing his arms around her back. He watched as Vince bolted past him charging to Frypan, who was now, also crying. Jorge finally noticed Thomas’s body, which his mind had firstly blocked. 

“Thomas,” Jorge muttered under his breath; he folded his hands around Brenda’s back and drew her in closer, holding her shaking form. He placed a kiss on her head, and buried his face in her shoulder as he cried.

Vince took Thomas’s body off Frypan, and Frypan stumbled back into Gally’s grasp. Vince slowly carried Thomas onto the berg, masking the grief he was in. None of what they have archived would have been possible without Thomas; all the immunes, the Safe Haven and the fall of WCKED, it was all because of him, and he was gone. 

All the immunes looked up in horror when Vince stepped on, they all knew the boy was one of the rescuers. Two of the older immunes jumped up out of the seats, helping Vince lay Thomas down on a medical table which was just behind the two pilot seats. Another immune took a plain black sheet from the compartment over their seats, and handed it to Vince, which he ever so gently placed over Thomas's body. Vince felt tears fall on his cheeks, and he brushed them away, trying to remain strong for the immunes on board.

“I’m sorry kid,” he whispered. 

Outside, Brenda was still in Jorge’s embrace, never wanting to let go until she heard Frypan’s heart-wrenching sobbing from behind. She pulled away from Jorge, looking to see Gally with his hands on Frypan’s shoulders as he broke. Brenda charged forward, pulling both boys into a hug; Gally wasn’t the most emotional of people, and he had only known Brenda for a day, but there was something about the intimacy, and the fact for the first time in a long time he was surrounded by friends, he melted into the embrace. Frypan was in the middle, and hugged his friends so close that they weren’t sure if he’d ever let go. 

Jorge watched from afar, tears running down his cheeks; Brenda had always been like his child, but he also felt a large load of responsibility for Thomas, and everyone else. They were all like his children because he allowed himself to care, and now Thomas was gone, and he felt like he had failed. He was about to run, and hug them all, give them the support they needed, but an explosion from within the city walls sent shock waves down all the spines.

Brenda took her radio, stepping away from the hug, “Newt? Do you copy? _ ”  _ All she heard was static, everyone turned to look at her, “Newt!” She shouted. She charged for the walls, but Gally and Frypan were able to stop her, and drag her back onto the Berg as another explosion went off, knocking the wall down in front of them. 


	27. First In Command

  
**Chapter 27: First In Command**  
  
Newt walked into the main hall of the WCKED building, he had his gun in his hand. He was beyond broken, and was now just angry. He shook on the spot, as he walked through an abandoned hall. The more he moved, the larger the weight of anger and grief weighed on his shoulders. His eyes laid on Ava Page, who was stood by the window, facing away from him.  Newt felt all the pain WCKED had caused him, Minho, Thomas and the rest his friends; he cocked the gun, and held it up. Ava turned, and jumped back. The gun wasn’t what scared her. It was the person holding it. She had expected to see Thomas, not _Newt_. “Newt?” She questioned, “Where’s Thomas?”  
  
“He’s dead,” Newt cried, “He killed himself because he had the Flare!” Ava looked down, obviously saddened by the news. “You don’t get to be sad!” He screamed, “You did this to us, all of it! He fought against it, and he’s dead.” He shook the gun at her, “I should kill you. You ruined my life! You ruined all our lives!”   
  
“I watched you all grow up,” she told him, “I met you when you were about ten, maybe nine. You quickly became friends with Alby, Minho...and Thomas. All of you, were inseparable and you used to sneak out alot. I wished we hadn’t done the things we’ve done to you. I look back on what I created, and I hate it.”  
  
“Is it true?” Newt asked, “Did my blood save Brenda? Could I have saved Tommy?”  
  
“I think you can save us all,” she told him. She gingerly walked towards him, laying a hand on his shoulder. “It’s going to be o--” before her sentence finished, a gun went off in the distance and Ava’s white blouse was soon stained red; she collapsed to the ground.  
  
Janson was behind, smoke coming off his gun. He smirked, heading for Newt. Newt was going to shoot his gun, but someone grabbed Newt from behind, bringing him to the ground. Newt turned to see a tear-eyed Minho, “You’re a dumb shank.” Minho shook his head, taking Frypan’s gun out of his pocket; he aimed, and was able to shoot Janson in the leg. The man crumbled to the ground, crying out in pain. “Come on!” Minho and Newt got onto their feet, bolting up the stairs, pushing on each other's shoulders.  
  
“Thank you!” Newt shouted.  
  
“Where do you think Teresa is?” Minho asked.  
  
“I’m guessing the same floor we saved you,” Newt said, it was a view floors up, and they were there, “Teresa!” He shouted, opening the door. There was only silence, “Come on,” he whispered, “Teresa!” He screamed, holding the door open.  
  
“Is she even here?” Minho asked.  
  
“You heard her outside!” Newt said.  
  
“I’m up here!” Teresa’s voice came from upstairs; they both ran up to see her stood in the corridor stirring a light blue liquid in a beaker.    
“I could see you two on the CCTV, come on!” Newt and Minho ran up, joining her on the floor, “Thank you for coming.”  
  
“We need to get out of here!” Newt shouted.  
  
“No, we have to do this first!” Teresa told him walking back into the lab. Newt rolled his eyes, and he ran down into the lab with Minho, “Hold your arm out, I need some blood.” He did as he was told, and she quickly took a vial of blood, mixing it with a solution. She took hold of his arm, noticing dried blood on his palm, “Are you hurt?”  
  
“It’s nothing,” he pulled his hand back, not sure if he could tell her about Thomas yet.  
  
“I’m going to ask,” Minho said, “Why the hell is Newt the cure?”  
  
“I don’t know.” Teresa admitted, “You’re impossible Newt. Really. Ava thinks maybe it was because out of all the immunes we had, you were the one who was in the maze longest, in non-polluted grounds, maybe you built up more immunity than everyone else. Where is she?”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Newt said, “Janson killed her.” He watched Teresa freeze, hiding her obvious pain by stirring the solution again and avoiding the thought.  
  
“Where is he now?” Teresa asked.  
  
“I shot him in the leg.” Minho told her.  
  
“That won’t keep him at bay.” Teresa told them, “I wasn’t sure you’d come.” She said, placing the solution down, “But we did it, we found the cure.”  
  
“Look,” Newt started, “What you did to us was wrong,” he said, quoting the words Thomas had said as he died, “But I think I understand. You’re not a monster Teresa, you’re just a kid. Like the rest of us. A kid who didn’t see any other way to save her friends.”  
  
“It was you,” Minho began, “The first five months, they didn’t torture me or put me that simulator device. You stopped them from doing that to me, right?”  
  
“They kept my promise until Janson stepped in. Minho, watching you get hurt was what make me question my work here,” Teresa froze, “But I needed to save people. Now, looking outside, I realised the truth none of us wanted to admit to--”  
  
“There is no good side.” Newt finished, Teresa nodded.  
  
There was an awkward silence until Teresa asked, “Where’s everyone else?” Newt looked to Minho, both of them stuck for words, “Thomas? Brenda? Are they helping the immunes?”  
  
“Teresa…” Minho sighed, tears filling his eyes again.  
  
“No,” she shook her head, “You’re not going to say what I think you’re gonna say because it’s not true.” She shook her head, backing away from both of the boys, placing the solution down on the side. “No, no, no!” She stumbled back, Newt walked forward, placing his hands on arms, but she tried to fight against his hold on her, “Newt, Newt! What happened?” She cried, tears falling down onto her cheeks, “What happened? Please don’t lie to me! He’s can’t---”  
  
“Teresa,” Newt cried.  
  
“He’s not dead!” She wailed, her eyes met Newt’s and the look in his eyes told her all she needed to know, and her voice softened, “He’s dead.” She cried, not fighting against Newt’s grasp, instead she fell into it, burying her face in his shoulder as grief controlled her, “What happened?!” She sobbed.  
  
Newt wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back “He had the Flare,” Newt whispered.  
  
“But, he should,” she pushed back on his shoulders, “He--should just be a Crank---He---What did he do?”  
  
“He killed himself,” the words were horrible on Newt’s tongue, almost like they had a bad taste when he said them because they were true. “He killed himself to save the people he loved from what he was becoming. He died in my arms,,” Newt cried, letting go of her arms, “And if I had ke---” A scream came from the stairs, “Janson.”  
  
“Here,” Teresa opened his pocket, and placed the vile of the cure in, “We have to go.” They all started to run out, when Janson came out, holding his gun.  
  
“Run!” Minho pushed on Newt and Teresa’s backs, they ran into the corridor, bolting down the corridor; Janson gained on them, aiming his gun, and letting of a couple of shots. Minho cried out in agony, and was soon face first on the ground.  
  
“Minho!” Newt ran back, helping his friend up, “Where did he hit you?”  
  
“Just--Just my leg.” Minho cried.  
  
“Here.” Newt pulled him up, “I’m not letting you go that easily.”  
  
“This way!” Teresa called, opening a door and rushing them in. Newt guided Minho into a sitting position the ground hidden behind cabinets.  
  
Newt backed away from Minho as Teresa saw to his bullet wound; Newt leaned into the wall, tears teasing down his cheeks, “We’re dead.” He whispered inaudibly, “I’m sorry, Tommy.”


	28. An Unlikely Trio

**Chapter 28: An Unlikely Trio**  
  
Teresa knelt down in front of Minho, rolling his trouser up to his leg. She hissed at the sight, she got up, and rummaged through the cupboards for supplies. Newt slammed his back into the wall opposite Minho, and slid down, bringing his legs to his chest. Teresa bent down, gently using a pair of tweezers to take the bullet out of Minho’s leg; Minho moaned in discomfort, but no words were said. Teresa then took the bandages, gently wrapped them around his legs, and tying it off at the end.  
  
“You need to get this stitched later or it will get infected,” she told him.  
  
“Thank you,” Minho said. Teresa fell back into the wall, a few paces away from Newt.  
  
Newt took Chuck’s wooden figurine from his pocket, playing with it in his hands. Teresa looked over, swallowing the dread in her throat, remembering the day the young boy had died. He died for Thomas, and now Thomas was dead too. It made Chuck’s death seem redundant and just another painful event to add to all their heartache. Minho turned his head away, leaning into the cabinet, sniffling. “It’s over,” Newt said, his voice distant and lost. He wiped tears out his eyes with the back of his sleeve, placing the figure in his pocket.  
  
“What do you mean?” Teresa asked.  
  
“All of this fighting,” Newt started, “It was all for nothing. Janson will kill us and then the only ones left from the maze will be Frypan and Gally.” Newt wasn’t sad at this point, he was angry. “Ben, Jack, Winston, Chuck, Jeff, Zart….Alby...Thomas and the rest of them, what the hell did they die for?”  
  
“For us.” Minho cried, “I’m not a shank who can deliver a heartfelt speech, but don’t you dare taint their memory by giving up and saying that they died for _nothing_.”  
  
“Thomas used to say the same damn thing!” Newt shouted.  
  
“And it’s hard to tell a dead man off!” Minho shouted back.  
  
“Shut up! Both of you!” Teresa snapped, her voice sent chills up their spines, and they both stopped, looking down at their knees. “After everything that has happened, how can you two fight?”  They didn’t answer, she breathed out, and turned to Minho, “I get where you're coming from, you don’t want your friends to have died for nothing because it hurts and you don’t want to think about it that way. But, can you not see where Newt is coming from? Thomas just died in his arms and he didn’t see it coming.”  
  
“I get that,” Minho mumbled.  
  
“And Newt,” Teresa turned to him, “Think about what Minho has been through for the last six months. And I know I had a part to play in that, and it will haunt me forever. But Minho spent all this time knowing you’d come back for him, when he didn’t want that. He wanted you lot to be safe, so imagine what it feels like when your best friend thinks every death of everyone up to this point meant nothing.”  
  
“I’m sorry.” Newt cried, “It’s just. It was horrible, you know? He was Thomas. The shank that became a necessity in our lives, protected and fought for what he believed in, and never told anyone if he was hurting until it was too late. He become this broken form of himself who just wanted to die before he hurt anyone he cared about.” His walls came down, and the anger was pushed away by tears spilling down his pale cheeks, “I just wish he was here.”  
  
“I know what he’d be saying,” Minho chuckled whilst crying, “He’d be telling us to get up off our arses and run like our lives depend on it, because they do.”  
  
“The day before you came into the maze,” Newt said, pointing to Teresa, “Thomas ran into the maze just before the doors closed to save Minho and Alby. That night, I thought I lost three people. We all camped outside the walls, but it was for Chuck. I told him that they weren’t coming back. But then they did and from that moment on I knew I’d follow him anywhere. And I have. We all have to an extent. If I could do it all over again, I would, and I wouldn’t change a thing. Apart from the loss of all of our friends.”  
  
“And now you don’t know what to do, because you can’t follow him anymore.” Teresa cried.  
  
“Yeah,” Newt sighed.  
  
“I love all three of us having a heart to heart and all, but why the hell hasn’t he found us yet?” Minho asked.  
  
“Janson?” Newt quizzed, Minho nodded, “I know, he should have found us by now.”  
  
“We need to get out of here.” Minho told them, “We’re not going to die here because then you’re right, and this meant nothing.”  
  
“Let’s get going then,” Newt stood up, holding one arm out to Teresa and the other to Minho. Teresa wrapped her fingers around his wrist, and Minho did the same; Newt used all his strength to lift both of them up. “You both ready?” He asked, moving his hands to their shoulders, they nodded.  
  
One by one, they exited the room. Janson was nowhere to be seen, the halls were empty. That was until they heard heavy steps coming around the corner, “Teresa, please tell me there is another set of stairs!”  
  
“The only other set goes up,” she said.  
  
“That will have to do!” Newt turned to Minho, “Can you run?”  
  
“I can definitely try,” Minho said. Newt pushed on Teresa and Minho backs, making them run down the corridor. They made it to the stairwell, and Teresa froze, looking back.  
  
“Teresa, come on!” Newt said, walking back to her.  
  
“Go on,” she  pushed him, “I’ll keep him back.”  
  
“He’ll kill you and you know it,” Newt told her.  
  
“I can reason with him,” she said, looking up at him.  
  
“Do you want to die?” Newt asked she tilted her head into her shoulder. “I am not losing you too.”  
  
“I betrayed you!” Teresa told him.  
  
“I am not losing another friend!” Newt cried, “What you did was wrong, but I get it now,” he took her hand, “Now, I promised Tommy that I wasn’t going to leave you, so come on!”  
  
“Okay,” she nodded, “Let’s go.”


	29. Teresa’s Redemption

**Chapter 29: Teresa’s Redemption**  
  
Newt ran up the stairs not letting go of Teresa’s hand, Minho was a few stairs up, and he started to charge up when he saw them. There were a few bodies on the stairs, and had most likely died of smoke inhalation as it was the only air on the stairs coming from the fires around. The door opened, and they heard Janson stumble through.  
  
“You can’t escape me that easy!” Janson screamed, coughing.  
  
“Run, run!” Newt shouted, Teresa tripped forward onto the steps in front of her; Newt wrapped his fingers around her wrist, and helped her up, “Carry on Minho!” He shouted to his friend, he ran a little in front of Teresa, but kept his hand wrapped around her wrist. They made it onto the roof, which was engulfed in flames.  
  
“What now?” Minho asked.  
  
Newt wiped his hand through his hair, “I don’t know.” He said, looking at his friends, tears fresh in his eyes, “I don’t think we can get out of this one.”  
  
Teresa went to the door and slammed it shut, locking it.  “I don’t care if we make out alive or not, but I’d rather die up here as this building crumbles to the ground than to die by his hand!” She shouted over the sounds of the fires and explosions.  
  
Newt looked around, not seeing any way off. No emergency stairs, or ladders. They were stuck, and there was nothing they could do. Newt turned to Minho, who was looking up at the sky, with tears rolling down his cheeks. Newt then turned to Teresa, who was stood by the door, tears also running down her cheeks. Newt wondered why at the end of everything, they were all so _apart_.  
  
“Come here, Teresa,” Newt said, holding his arm out; Teresa looked at him, charging over and crashing into his side. “Minho?” Newt turned, as he wrapped an arm around Teresa. Minho limped over, melting into Newt’s other side. Newt drew them in closer with his arms, “I’m sorry.” He cried. He didn’t know if he was apologizing to them, to himself or to Thomas.  
  
“It’s okay,” Minho smiled, “At least we’re together.” They all closed their eyes, ready to accept their fate, when a quiet voice came from close by. “What was that?” Minho asked.  
  
“Shit,” Newt cursed, burying his hand in his pocket, “I forgot I had this,” he pulled out the radio he had taken from Thomas.  
  
“You shunking piece of klunk!” Minho laughed, pacing back. Teresa chuckled, looking up at Newt.  
  
“Brenda?” Newt questioned.  
  
“ _Newt, is that you_?” Brenda’s sad voice came through.  
  
“It’s me! And Minho, and Teresa!” He shouted.  
  
“ _Where are you_?” She asked.  
  
“On the roof, we’re on the roof!” Newt cried.  
  
“ _We’re on our way!_ ” Brenda told him, “ _Just hold on!_ ”  
  
“We’re not dying today.” Newt smiled; he, and Teresa guided Minho who was now struggling to walk to the edge of the building.  
  
The Berg arrived, and they didn’t have to wait long for the hanger door to open. Vince was leaned on the ground along with Frypan and Gally, holding their arms out, and calling out to their friends; Brenda soon joined  “Come on!” Frypan shouted. Teresa and Newt lifted Minho up, and he was lifted up by his friends. Gally helped him sit down, and told him to stay put, but Minho ignored, and moved forward to help Newt and Teresa up.  
  
Gally was able to get to Newt first, wrapping his fingers around his wrist, pulling him up, like he weighed nothing. Newt placed his hands on the side of the door pulling himself up onto the hanger. He turned back, lowering himself down and holding his hand out, but he couldn’t reach her as the berg went up slightly; he leaned further out, “You need to jump!” Newt shouted. All his friends clung onto him, so he didn’t fall, “Come on Teresa!”  
  
“I’m scared,” she admitted, crying.  
  
“Don’t be,” he told her, a smile on his face, “I’ll catch you.”  
  
“Thomas trusted you, right?” Teresa asked, tears in her eyes. Newt looked directly into her eyes.  
  
“Yes, he did,” Newt nodded, “And he trusted me to save you!”  
  
Teresa nodded, she stepped back a few paces and ran forward, jumping. She wrapped her fingers around Newt’s arm, and he was able to cling onto her just in time as the building crumbled beneath her. Everyone tried to pull Newt back, but gravity was forcing him forward. Newt slipped to the point his front half of his body was hanging out, and all his friends could do was hold onto his legs. He lowered his other hand, “Grab hold!” He shouted, Teresa hoisted herself up, wrapping her other hand around Newt’s.  
  
“Newt, you’re both going to fall!” Frypan shouted; no one could get close to help them because they’d risk falling. There was nothing they could do.  
  
“Newt, we can’t hold onto you!” Brenda shouted, as they tried to pull him back.  
  
“Come on!” Newt shouted, turning his head around to see if he could see his friends.  
  
Teresa looked at Newt, knowing the only reason he wanted to save her was because of Thomas, and the promise he made. He didn’t want to let Thomas down, and if he was to let her go, he would feel like he failed, “Newt!” She shouted, tears running down her face; Newt turned back to her, looking at her desperately, wishing for a miracle. Teresa smiled for him, “I’ll say hello to Thomas for you.”  
  
Newt didn’t understand what she meant until she let go of his hands.  
  
“Teresa!” He cried, the shock driving him to reach for her, but his friends were there to catch him before he also met his end. Newt watched in horror as she fell back into the burning mess of the building; they never lose eye contact until she closed her eyes, tears running down her cheeks, and she out stretched her arms, accepting her fate.  She soon disappeared from view amongst of fire and rubble.  
  
Newt was soon lifted back into the plane and hanger door was closed. He kept staring at the door, his arm outstretched like he was half expecting her to be sat by his side. “Damn it!” He screamed, punching the ground with his bare hands.  
  
There was only silence after Newt’s scream of anger. Minho was sat down by Brenda and Vince as they saw to his leg. Gally was stood with Frypan, but no one spoke. Most of the immunes had grown tired and fallen asleep, the others were just sat watching the world go by.  
  
Newt started to finally concentrate on his surroundings, he noticed a blanket covering Thomas’s dead body on the med table, he got up. Frypan reached out his hand to stop him, but Newt ignored him, proceeding forward. In the end, Frypan knew he needed to say a proper goodbye.  
  
Newt pulled back the sheet, to reveal his best friend. His skin was now a chalk-white, and the evidence of dark black veins had faded off his face. He looked more like Thomas than he had when he died. His dark hair was a messy as always, someone had put him in a jacket, and zipped it up, concealing the wound that had killed him. His lips were parted, and the black liquid had been cleaned away.  He didn’t look like a crank anymore, he was just Thomas again and somehow that made it worse for Newt to bear. His stomach churned, and he thought he wanted to throw up.  
  
“Thomas..” he whispered, he didn’t even care that everyone else could hear him, he placed his hand in Thomas’s hair, “Tommy,” he buried his face into his chest, pouring at all the pain he had concealed inside, “I’m so sorry.” He sobbed into his shoulder, clutching the dead boy’s arm.  
  
“Newt,” Frypan placed his hand on his shoulder, and he was soon taken into a hug by him, he held him tightly, rubbing his back as a comfort as he cried. “It’s okay.”  
  


 


	30. Goodbye

**Chapter 30: Goodbye**  
  
Safe Haven was everything they group had pictured. Some members of the Right Arm had already been there to set up tents, hammocks and plant life. Newt stood at the end of the boat, leaning into the railway until everyone else had got off and ran onto the beach to bagsy certain sleeping spaces. “You coming?” Minho asked.  
  
“I’m just thinking,” Newt said.  
  
Minho step forward, walking next to him. “And what is a shank like you thinking about?”  
  
“How happy they look,” Newt pointed to the immunes; some of them had broken down into fits of tears, all because they were finally somewhere they could call home. “And it just reminds me-”  
  
“Newt, don’t do this to yourself.” Minho shook his head, “Those kids are there and alive because of Thomas, and you.”  
  
“Thomas was the one who kept pushing to find you,” Newt chuckled, “He couldn’t let a promise go.”  
  
“Oh,” Minho sighed. “I forgot about that. Thomas couldn’t let anything go,” he shook his head, giggling slightly. “At least we get to bury him here.” Minho said sincerely, “It’s a beautiful place to be laid down, especially for him.”  
  
“Yeah,” Newt nodded. “We should get off this thing.”  
  
“And we need to sleep,” Minho sighed, “A night on the jet and half a day on this thing. I’m exhausted.”  
  
“Let’s go,” Newt turned, and both of them ran off the boat onto the beach.  
  
“Hey guys!” Frypan exclaimed, “We saved you two hammocks.”  
  
“Thanks Fry!” Minho ran over to him, “When are we going to get some of your infamous stew?” He asked, wrapping an arm around Frypan shoulders, walking away with him.  
  
“It’s amazing, isn’t it?” Brenda’s voice came from behind Newt.  
  
“It’s beautiful,” Newt turned to her, “I am so glad you got to come.”  
  
“Thanks to you,” she grinned, “How are you?”  
  
“I’m good. Seeing them all happy, it makes this all worth it.” Newt smiled.    
  
“Hey you two!” Frypan burst over, with Minho, “Tell him to stop asking me to make stew.”  
  
“We could never do that,” Newt chuckled, “You’re stew is beautiful.”  
  
“Oh, thanks.” Frypan nodded.  
  
“Come on you two,” Brenda took both Frypan and Minho’s hands, “Newt wants to be alone. He’s just too kind to admit it.” She guided them away, and Newt grinned, taking in the scenery.   
  
That night, around the campfire, Vince gave them all an inspirational speech about how much they deserve, and how lucky they all were to be at the Safe Haven. Newt didn’t listen, he was just analysing everything that happened to him. It wasn’t until everyone got up, running towards the rock to carve the names of their loved ones that he snapped back to reality. “Ready?” Minho asked.  
  
“I need to do something, you go ahead,” Newt smiled. Minho left Newt alone, knowing that’s what his friend was valuing at that moment. Newt looked around and his eyes locked onto Gally, “Hey Gally!” He called, jumping down and running over to his friend.  
  
“Oh hey Newt, you okay?” Gally asked.  
  
“Umm,” Newt hesitated. “I know this still raw, but when Thomas was dying, some of his last words were about you. He kept telling me to ask you about something.”  
  
“I know,” Gally nodded, “Follow me.” He walked up to his hammock, and knelt down to his supplies, taking out a video camera hanging it over to Newt,. “Umm, when I found out he had the Flare, he asked me if he could leave something behind for you.”   
  
“Are you telling me that when I hit play on this thing, I’m gonna see him?” Newt asked, tears teasing in his eyes.  
  
“Yeah,” Gally nodded. “I’ll leave you alone.” He walked away from the scene, leaving Newt in the space of empty hammocks.  
  
Newt sat on the hammock, turning the camera on. The first thing that came up was a snapshot of  the video, it was Thomas sat outside Lawrence's base on the roof. Newt wiped the tears out of his eyes, and clicked the play button.  
  
“ _Hey Newt. I don’t really have anything prepared for this, but I just really need to say goodbye. I know how different you and I are. I’m reckless and you’re logical. But, sometimes we are similar. Because I know you’re probably blaming yourself right now, but I don’t want you to do that. I know what that feels like. Ben, Alby, Chuck, Winston and everybody who died because of something I did. It’s like a heavy weight on your chest, that you can’t shift,_ ” Thomas didn’t look at the camera and was fidgeting every second, which made Newt smile because that was the Thomas he knew, “ _I’m sorry I never told you I had the Flare, but I just didn’t want to put that on you, Fry and Brenda. I want all of you to live happy and I want you to carry on being you, Newt. Never change. Do me a favor and tell everyone I’m proud of them. Oh, and I’m proud of you.”_  
 _  
_Newt held his breath, as for the first time in the whole video Thomas looked to the camera and directly at Newt. “Tommy…” Newt muttered, placing his hand on the screen.  
  
 _“Thank you for not giving up on me. Just promise me you won’t give up on them.”_ Thomas smiled, “ _Goodbye, Newt_.” The video ended with Newt’s own voice in the background calling Thomas’s name.  
  
Newt placed the camera down, brushing tears out of his eyes. He got up walking to the wooden beam, leaning into it and breaking. Brenda saw him first, her smile fading; she bolted over, taking him into an embrace. Frypan came over, placing his hand on Newt’s shoulder taking them both into a hug. Soon enough, Minho and Gally joined them. They all returned to the camp, sitting around the fire, and singing at the top of their lungs whilst enjoying Frypan’s stew. Newt and Minho teased Frypan over his crush on Brenda all night long, which resulted in Brenda telling them both to shut up a number of times.  
  
They were happy, and even though Thomas was gone, Newt knew that their happiness was because of him. And that would __immortalize him forever.  

 


End file.
